In Search of a Heart
by Jason Jenkins
Summary: Takes place after 2nd movie. Jack is alive and washes up on the shores of Curacao. A woman named Michelle finds him. I've read many JackOC fics, and haven't found many that keep Jack in character. I've tried my best to do so. Please give it a read.
1. Chapter 1: Jack Sparrow

Hey guys I'm Jason! This is my first POTC story and I hope you like it! Give it a chance at least. If I don't get enough reviews, I doubt I'll continue though. I've read alot of JackOC stories and I honestly haven't seen very many that keep Jack in character AT ALL. I've tried my best please tell me what you think. What's the point of writing something when no one likes it right?

**Pirates of the Caribbean**  
In Search of a Heart

Chapter 1: Jack Sparrow

On a small island unknown to most, almost three hundred miles away from Tortuga, Curacao rested silently. A very light fog had covered the island just as nightfall was about to approach. The ocean crashed against the beaches and rocks almost silently, a violent wave hitting every now and then.

The southern part of the small island was always known as the most calm, and the most quiet. That reason alone was good enough for two of the girls who had chosen to live there. Twenty-one year old Michelle Morris and her older friend, Twenty-three year old Angela Herrin had made the choice of making residence there years ago.

There hadn't been much work there and the pay wasn't all that great, but living there was much better then having to deal with all the crime and perverts that were much more common on the other parts of the island.

Michelle was a little above average height for a female. She had long dirty blonde hair that was straight near the top and wavy starting at about the shoulder and down. She had green eyes that were wide and alert. Her figure was slender and feminine.

Angie was shorter than Michelle in height. She was about 5'3" and also had short hair. Her hair was above shoulder length and a bit lighter than Michelle's had been. Her eyes were green as well but had a much darker tint to them.

"Angie, I need to make a quick stop at the Parkers and pay them back that money we owe them. So I'll be right back ok?" The young blonde woman said, putting her right shoe on and placing the money in her dress sash. Angie nodded at her friend, "All right, guess I'll get dinner started while you're gone then."

Michelle nodded back and left the small house into the still darkening surroundings outside. She sighed, now wondering to herself if the two elderly Parkers would still even be awake at this time. _'Oh well...'_ She thought, making her way through the light fog and down the shoreline.

It was a bit more chilly outside then she had predicted. She continued walking onward in somewhat of a daze until she noticed something dark on the beach not far from her. She stopped in her tracks and squinted, trying to make out whatever it was.

Something...? No... someone! It was a bit hard to clearly see due to the fog and the very limited light outside, but it was definately a person on the beach. She wasn't sure what she should do though.

Any normal, moral human being would run over there to help right? Not Michelle though. She was always a very cautious person to say the least. What if this person really wasn't in any trouble at all? What if it was a thief and this was just a trap for any common moron that would run over right away to this "victim" without thinking at all about it first?

She stood there for a few more minutes, pondering to herself what she should do. Nervously, she tugged on one of her long strands of hair as she slowly began to move forward. Finally, she could clearly see the stranger.

It was a man, probably in his thirties. He had long hair which consisted of a few braids and small trickets of beads here and there. He also wore a red bandana on the top of his head. His facial hair included a mustache, goatee and beard which came down in two smaller braids. He also didn't look very clean which was strange, considering the ocean had just washed him onto shore. Or had it? Further reason for her to fear for her safety. His eyes were rimmed with dark charcoal as well.

She couldn't deny he was good looking, but was he even alive? Before she could investigate the man any further, his eyes shot wide open, causing her to fall backwards onto the damp sand below her.

He immediately sat up, looking around for what seemed like an enemy. She just stared, "You... you're alive?" He finally looked at her and stood up, "I'm alive?" She just watched in silence as he patted himself down. The way he moved was... strange. Was he drunk?

"Um... excuse me. Are you drunk?" She asked him, standing up. He picked his hat up which had amazingly washed up not too far from him and placed it on his head, "Drunk? No. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Her eyes widened at the name. No way. This was the famous Captain Jack Sparrow? One of the most dangerous pirates ever to sail the Caribbean? Surely this wavering, stumbling man couldn't be Jack Sparrow. Could he?

If he was indeed telling the truth though, she was in trouble. He was a pirate. No pirate was to ever be trusted, that she knew all too well. Jack blinked several times, his vision was blurry. How did he manage to survive? All he could remember was plundering into the deafening darkness of the monsterous kraken.

The harsh reality of the Black Pearl being gone had finally hit him. He stared out into the dark waters before finally turning back to the younger girl. She instinctively backed up a few steps as he approached her.

"Please don't come any closer Mr. Sparrow! I know you're a pirate! What is it you want? My money? Here you are then!" Michelle shouted nervously, pulling the small amount of money from her dress and offering it to him.

Jack just raised an eyebrow, "The stories you've heard about me must have been quite horrible I imagine aye? I don't want your money love. I can plunder my weasly black guts out any time I bloody feel like it. Savvy? How about you just tell me your name and where I am." He said, lowering her hand with his own to show her he had no interest in her money.

Her breathing slowed, "My name...? It's Michelle. Michelle Morris. We're on the island of Curacao." Jack nodded, he'd heard of the island before but had never actually been there.

He had to think now though, what was his next move? The Black Pearl was gone, the kraken was still alive, Davy Jones was still at large, and he had absolutely no idea what had become of his crew or the heart. What had become of the heart? He knew he put it in the jar of dirt, yet it wasn't there... This was quite a mess he was in.

Then again... he had to think of the bright side of things as well. He was alive, and surely Davy Jones thought he was dead. All he had to do was lay low for a while and commandeer a new ship. Perhaps that was a bad idea though... if ol' beastie were to attack him a second time, would he be so lucky as to survive again?

"Michelle aye? That's a beautiful name. French isn't it? Shame about the French though, obsessed with raisins! Humiliated grapes really. Think about it!"

She raised an eyebrow and actually laughed. Who knew Jack Sparrow had a sense of humor? "Well, I guess so Mr. Sparrow.. though I wouldn't really know since I'm not French." Jack smiled at her reaction, "No need to be formal love. Call me Jack. Also between me and you, glad to hear you aren't French. Though, they are great singers. Eunichs! All of 'em!"

She just laughed again and placed her money back in her dress sash. Strangely, the fear she had felt had completely disappeared. "Mr. Sp... I mean, Jack. You're one of the most famous pirates in existance. I have to ask, where's your ship? And why in the world were you washed up here on the shores of Curacao?"

Jack's expression darkened, "I don't think it's a story you'd believe even if I were to tell you. However, I'll answer your question. My ship was attacked, crushed, and will most likey never be seen again. Unless... it's going to magically float up out of Davy Jones locker, doubt it."

She could tell the subject had obviously gotten to him. "Oh... I see... so then, what happened to your crew? Don't tell me they're still out there!"

Jack looked back to the ocean and hesitated before finally answering, "No.. they're fine." He said quietly, taking a moment to think about them, about how Elizabeth had tricked him so cruelly.

Michelle looked down awkwardly, how awful for a captain to lose his ship. That was like... his home. She never thought it possible to feel sorry for a pirate. Especially Jack Sparrow, all the stories she heard of the man were definately amazing ones of courage and great skill. Of course, all of those amazing adventures were ones of pilfering, plundering, and thievery. She shouldn't feel sorry for this man. He was a criminal. Perhaps it was karma, and this was payment for all the horrible things he had done.

Still though, he didn't seem like a bad man. Not at all anything like she pictured he'd be. She honestly thought for a moment when he introduced himself as the famous captain she was going to die. She really, really thought he was going to kill her.

Maybe she was looking too far into this though. She had only just met the guy ten minutes ago. She didn't know anything about him, whether or not he was good or bad. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but feel for him.

"So... what are you going to do now? I mean... you don't have a ship anymore.. what are you supposed to do without one?"

Jack spun around with a smile and approached her, "Funny you should ask that love. I'm having a thought. For certain... reasons I'd rather not discuss until the oppurtune moment, even if I had a ship right now I wouldn't be able to sail. SO. I know for a fact that Curacao isn't the most prosperous of places aye? Let me stay with you until I figure out my next move and I swear on pain of death, I'll pay you back ten fold. What say you to that?" He said in a slightly drunken stagger, or what looked like one anyway.

She stared, totally caught off guard by his proposal. "Let you stay? With me? You're a pirate. You paying someone back isn't possible in your line of work now is it Mr. Sparrow?"

"Not PROBABLE you mean." He said with awkwardly flailing hand gestures, "I don't go back on my word love, that I can assure you."

She made eye contact with him and searched his eyes. He seemed sincere, but was it all an act? Finally she looked away and sighed, "Fine... I do live with another girl though, we'll have to make sure it's all right with her... Also you are soo taking a bath if you plan on staying with us." Jack smelled himself and shrugged. Michelle noticed the skies getting even darker, now she knew, it was definately too late to pay the Parkers back. They'd surely be asleep at this time.

She turned on her heel and began walking in the direction she came. Jack followed without asking about where they were headed, "Another girl aye? Who is she? Sister? Lover?"

Michelle nudged him in the side with her elbow in disgust, "Ew no! She's a friend you sicko! Geez."

"No need to get so violent Michelle. So then I take it you're single aye?" Michelle turned red and thanked the heavens it was dark outside.

"Not that it's any of your business Jack, but yes. I am."

"What a coincidence! So am I!" He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Wow, that is a coincidence!" She said sacastically and rolled her eyes, "Don't even think about it Jack. I've heard all the stories about Tortuga. Trust me, I'm not your kind of girl."

"I beg to differ!"

"Well I don't. I want to get with a faithful man someday. Not someone who is unable to commit to a long-term relationship and is just looking for a lay." She said matter-of-factly.

"Quite understandable that you wouldn't want to be with a man like that. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He said with an innocent smile.

She glared at him. Did he always have a witty comment for everything? The two arrived at the small house a few minutes later. Michelle took a deep breath before she turned the doorknob, what had she gotten herself into this time?

_That's all for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and Jack was in character. Please review? _


	2. Chapter 2: Just Trust Me

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Thanks so much for the reviews on the first chapter it means alot! Sorry this one isn't as long as the first. But in order to update more often, I have to make them shorter. Please review! Thanks.

**Chapter 2: Just Trust Me**

Michelle still stood there like a statue at the door. Jack just stared at her, wondering what she was waiting for and cleared his throat, "You going to open that door sometime... I don't know.. today? I hope?"

She rolled her eyes and released the door knob, "Can you shut up? Look, I'm trying to think of what I'm going to tell Angie. I'm sorting it all out in my head."

Jack put his hands up defensively, "I really don't see what the big deal is. Surely you two have had guests before."

Michelle's head dropped in frustration, "Yes we've had plenty of those. Just, you know, none of them were pirates or Captain Jack Sparrow." She answered sarcastically.

Jack grinned at her aggrivation with him, it was rather fun listening to her heated replies. "I suppose that could be a problem aye? Well then, I've got an two ideas. If the first one doesn't work we'll try the second. Savvy?"

She nodded, intrigued by what he said, "Yea ok, what's your idea?" She asked with a smile, glad that he was finally being serious about the situation.

"Ok, we walk in. And you say 'Look Angie! This is my new lover!'. That way you won't have to tell her the truth AND we can sleep in the same room and play the lie out!" Michelle's expression darkened immensly, she thought he was going to be serious about the matter, "Well the stories about you being a womanizer were definately true that's for sure. No Jack, no."

"I thought you'd say that. Well then, let's go with my second idea shall we?" He said, walking passed her and opening the door. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull, "JACK! What are you doing?" She shouted, running after him into the house.

Angie stood by the stove, staring at the two as they entered. Michelle mentally smacked herself, wishing now that she would've agreed to the first idea.

"Ummm... hello. Who are you?" Angie asked with one raised eyebrow, noting the man's strange stance.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow young missy. I just lost me ship and entire crew, washed up here on the shores of Curacao, and was offered to stay here by this generous young lady." He said quite cheerfully as Michelle stood behind him and practically died from the shame of it all.

Angie's jaw just dropped, "J... Jack Sparrow?"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

"Michelle... did this man threaten you into this? Tell me the truth! No lies!" Angie said as she pointed her spatula at Jack, "And you, shush while she's talking."

Jack gladly complied and waited as Michelle finally came out from her hiding spot behind him.

"Angie I'm sorry! He didn't threaten me.. I was.." She sighed, "On my way to the Parkers, and I found him washed up on the beach nearby. I thought that maybe he was dead but he woke up suddenly and we just got to talking... Please forgive me Angie! I know we don't have much money but he just.. doesn't have anywhere else to go. I'll take full responsibility of him if you're that mad about it ok?" Michelle pleaded with closed eyes, afraid of what Angie was going to say.

Angie just lowered her spatula and smiled, "Ok. It's fine with me if he stays I don't mind. Come on Michelle we aren't THAT damn poor."

"Y... You mean you don't mind? Well.. I wasn't really worried about the money part. The fact that he's Jack Sparrow I thought would be the part you wouldn't like." Michelle said, relieved at Angie's easy going response. Jack just stood there silently as he listened to the two girls.

"Well from what you two just told me it sounds like he's been through alot. Plus, I know he may be Jack Sparrow, but stories are stories. You can't judge someone by them right?" Angie said, as she stirred the contents in the pot. Michelle's spirit lifted, the frustration in her mood suddenly disappeared.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion?" Jack asked Angie before talking.

"If that's your way of asking me if you can talk now, yeah go ahead." Angie replied as she began pouring the contents of the pot into three bowls.

"You two really don't have to view me as a burden. As long as I'm here, goods brought here are on me. Savvy?" Jack said confidently.

"Really? Well thanks Jack that's real kind of you!" Angie replied happily. Michelle just stared at him, who did he think he was fooling?

"And how is that possible? You've got no money on you!" Michelle said, staring hard at the captain. Jack's smile faded as he turned back to her.

"Actually love, you'd be surprised how much money I've got on me. But the fact of the matter is, either way it wouldn't make a difference. You're obviously forgetting who I am, aye?" He said as he approached her.

"No I know. You're CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. You're basically saying you're going to steal these goods right? How does that work when you have no ship to get away on?" She asked him, doubtful that even Jack Sparrow was that clever.

"Don't ask questions love. Just trust me." He said, sending chills down her spine. Why she didn't know, but it was getting kind of awkward for her.

"Well! Follow me then Jack, I shall show you to the bath now!"

"Bath?"

"I told you, if you're staying here, you're bathing!" Michelle said with a smile as she walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Jack just followed with his usual stumbling body movements.

"You'll be bathing too I imagine?"

"Nope!"

Angie just watched in dismay as the two disappeared from the kitchen and sighed. The turned to the bowls of food and looked back in the direction they had left.

"Well fine! You two can just eat your dinner COLD then!"

_That's all for Chapter 2. Sorry it's so short once again. Please review 3 _


	3. Chapter 3: Scars

Hmm, didn't get many reviews on my last chapter, wondering if I should even continue or not...**  
**

**Chapter 3: Scars**

A week had gone by quickly at Jack's current residence. Though he was still thinking nonstop about what his next move should be, he had to admit it was good taking a break from it all. Maybe this was what he needed before making his next big move, which of course, was still unknown to him at this point.

He had done as he'd promised the girls and wasn't a burden at all. In fact, Michelle and Angela were quite happy with their new sneaky pirate friend. Although their home was now filled with rum, they didn't mind it much.

The two girls were growing quite used to Jack's rum obsession and usual drunken manor. A few nights ago he had finally told them exactly what had happened with the Black Pearl. Which of course led to telling about all his other previous adventures.

They now knew about Will and Elizabeth, his crew, Davy Jones, even the long gone Barbosa (In Jack's mind) and the forgotten aztec curse. They knew now about the terrifying kraken, and why Jack was so afraid to get back out onto the sea, although he hid his fear quite well.

As much as Michelle was beginning to like Jack, she didn't know if she believed all of his stories. Who could blame her? A captain and his crew who was placed under an aztec curse of an eternal life of numbness and starvation? A chest that contained the beating heart of Davy Jones? A kraken? An undead monkey? Such things did not exist in this world did they? Maybe all these stories were the rum talking?

Angie on the other hand believed every word of it. She told Michelle that Jack had no reason to lie and that he was a man of the sea. Of course he'd know more about it then they would.

Jack didn't hold any grudes against Michelle for not believing though. He knew if the situation were switched and he'd never seen such things with his own eyes, he probably wouldn't believe it either.

The three had decided to eat out that night and get away from the small cramped house. Not that there were very many options, but they went out for the heck of it. They all sat down at one of the tables and Jack just looked around. There were only a few other people there, was the entire island so desolate and quiet all the time?

He turned to the two girls, "Is it just me, or does this island seem a bit too quiet all the bloody time?" Jack said as a girl walked up to them before Michelle or Angie could respond.

"Good evening, what can I get you all today?" She asked. The girl seemed to be rather tired which was strange since it wasn't really all that late yet.

"Umm we'll just have the chicken and some water please." Angie responded for her and Michelle. The girl nodded and turned to Jack, "And for you sir?"

"The same. If you please. Oh, and rum! No water!" He said as the two girls exchanged glances. The waitress girl nodded again and hurried off.

"Jack, do you ever drink anything besides rum?" Michelle asked with a somewhat disgusted look.

"Well that's a silly question love. Of course not!" He replied, taking his hat off and placing it beside him.

"So Jack, tell me more about Davy Jones' crew. Did they really look like sharks and squids and fish and stuff!" Angie asked with wonder. She was always fascinated with underwater life in general and when Jack had told them about the crew she found it very interesting.

Michelle sighed, still not being able to get how Angie was able to buy such a story. Come on, was she the only one this sounded the least bit strange to?

"Aye, they did. Very scary beings. ESPECIALLY when you don't have a jar of dirt handy!" He said with strange hand gestures as he replied to Angie.

"Jar of dirt?"

"Well you see, Captain Davy Jones can only approach land every ten years. Savvy?"

"Well then that doesn't really protect you from his crew then does it?" Michelle asked in a hypothetical sort of tone.

"Well no, it really didn't, but it made me feel better." Jack said as the waitress returned with their food. The three thanked the girl and she was off again.

"Jack, you can't honestly expect me to buy these stories can you? Aztec curses and a ship that can sail underwater? Come on." Michelle said, taking a small bite of her chicken.

"I don't expect you to believe anything love. I'm only telling what I know to be true, that is all." He said, his eyes piercing hers.

"Yea well, I'm beginning to wonder if all the other stories I've heard of you held any truth at all either. For being a pirate that's been through so much, you sure do look clean Jack. No marks at all, how lucky."

Jack, seemingly insulted at the insinuation made by Michelle, set his bottle of rum down. He stood up and then revealed several scars on his body. A "P" on his right wrist given to him by the East India Trading Company, and a massive scar along his left forearm. The girls eyes widened in terror at the harsh markings. He then revealed two musket shot wounds on the upper right side of his chest. He sat back down and just stared back at the young woman who had made the rash assumptions.

Jack never liked people knowing about his markings, and not many people knew about them. Anything that had to do with his past he preferred not to remember.

"That mark! On your right wrist! You... you know Beckett?" Michelle shouted. Jack stared at her in bewilderment. How could she have known of Beckett? '_Well this's interesting...'_ Jack thought.

"Yea. I know him." Jack answered.

_Please review? ...Please?_


	4. Chapter 4: So Much Alike

Hey guys here's chapter four! Sorry it took a while, college is a pain!

**Chapter 4: So Much Alike**

Jack just stared at Michelle, intrigued by her reaction to the mark on his wrist. It was obvious from the look in her eyes that she knew Beckett somehow. Angie just stared at the two silently. She wasn't really surprised by her friend's reaction since she already knew all about her past.

"Jack... please tell me how you know this man..." Michelle said, her eyes now carried a pleading look within them.

"I suppose I could tell you. Then again what's the point aye? You probably wouldn't believe that either. Would you love?" He said, eyeing her expression with a glint in his stare.

She looked down at her chicken, regretting the things she'd said to him only a few minutes prior after seeing what he'd shown them.

"Look Jack, I'm not going to apologize about the things I said... But I am sorry for the way I said them.. I'm sorry about making assumptions like I did..." She said softly, looking back up to him, remembering the sight of the terrifying scar on his left arm.

He leaned closer in his chair and nodded after silently accepting her apology. He really didn't want to discuss his past, but he figured it couldn't hurt. Just this once. Besides, he was eager to find out how she knew the man as well.

"All right then I confess, I was once employed by the East India Trading Company. I worked for Beckett. One day he asked me to transport slaves, and I refused. That's when I was branded a pirate, and lived as one ever since." He said with a focused stare, "But now it's your turn love. I'm curious. How did you know this man?"

They were in total shock. Jack Sparrow was was employed by the East India Trading Company? It was unbelievable to say the least.

Michelle looked away from him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. It had seemed like all his life he tried to be good, and had only gotten shit in return for it. Was a guy with morals the bad thing to be nowadays?

"I'll tell you... not now though ok? Not here.." She replied, avoiding his eyes. He leaned back in his chair again, "Fair enough love, but I hold people to their word. Ya savvy?" She nodded and pushed her plate aside, her appetite was no more.

Ten minutes passed by slowly, the three had finished and left promptly after paying. As they neared the small house, Angie stopped and turned to face them.

"Well, I've got work pretty early tomorrow guys. I should be heading on to bed. It's already ten o'clock after all." The two nodded and wished Angie a good night as she jogged off to the house. Michelle sighed, she wished she still had work. About two and a half weeks ago she had lost her job due to the closing of several local places; her work included.

Jack and Michelle stood there in a bit of an awkward silence. He turned and made his way over to the beach, which wasn't far from the house, and sat down on the somewhat damp sand below him. He set his hat beside him and just stared out into the ocean.

Michelle sat next to him and noted that he was in deep thought. She wasn't sure about what and although she wanted to ask, she didn't. Thankfully, it wasn't too dark where they had been sitting because of the lights a few houses were giving off.

"Nice out tonight aye?" Jack said suddenly, turning his head to her to acknowledge her presence. She nodded, "Yes... it is very nice." She said, looking back to him. She suddenly remembered the stories he had told her and how she didn't believe them. She really wanted to though, especially after saying such rude things to him earlier and seeing his scars.

"Jack... I'm really sorry about the way I was acting earlier... I know I-"

"No need to apologize again. All's well love." He said with a smile. She smiled back, how could it be that a pirate was the kindest man she'd ever met?

"I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you... about Beckett I mean.." She said to Jack. She turned her back to him and lifted her long golden locks to reveal the exact same "P" scar on the back of her neck as Jack had on his wrist.

Jack stared at the scar with wide eyes. A sudden anger rose within him. Labeling someone a pirate for refusing to comply with Beckett's dirty deeds was one thing, but to mark a girl in such a creul way had crossed a totally different line with Jack. Michelle let her hair fall back down, covering the mark as she turned back to him.

"How did you get that?" Was all Jack could say. For once he didn't have a clever nor funny remark.

Michelle sighed heavily before starting, "Well.. I didn't always live here. I used to live in Port Royal. My father worked for the East India Trading Company." She closed her eyes for a minute and then continued, "Six years ago when I was fifteen, both of my parents were killed... I'm not sure what my father did... but Beckett was so angry he had them both killed... I was given this mark and labled as a pirate.. I was never really sure why I was marked on the back of the neck since no can see it in the first place... unless I show them... but I was scared.. I didn't want to be a pirate.. so I came here and Angie offered me a place to stay. That's how we met..." Michelle said, looking off into the horizon.

Jack was quiet for a while before responding. "I guess you and I are alot alike then aye? Certainly more so then you imagined." Jack said as he stood up. He offered a hand to help her up, "Not to worry though love, I promise on pain of death he'll pay for what he's done." She smiled up at him and took his hand, picking his hat up for him as well.

She placed it on his head and grinned, "You're a good man Jack Sparrow. Forgive me for ever placing judgement on you."

"Good judgement comes from experience love. Without good experiences how can one make good judgements?" Jack asked, caressing Michelle's cheek gently. She felt her heart stop as their faces inched closer and closer together.

_ That's all for four! Also, the information I used on Jack's past was NOT made up. I got it from the game and the official disney site, so that part's all true. For anyone who was wondering. Anywaysplease review it'd really make me happy! _


	5. Chapter 5: Question of Fate

Hey guys! Here's 5! I'm sooo sorry it's so very short! I'm aware of it's midget stature but I have so much college homework, this was as long as I could make it if I wanted to update anytime soon. Thanks to reviewers again, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Question of Fate**

"I suppose.. one cannot." She whispered before he closed the small space between them, and his lips were upon hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They kissed, perhaps for a thousand reasons, maybe only a few. Not even Michelle herself was sure why they had suddenly advanced on one another.

She allowed his tongue entrance to the warm crevasses of her mouth and was instantly addicted to the smell, taste and feel of him. She battled with his tongue playfully, her lips moving softly over his. She could hardly get enough of him.

Breathing had finally became a priority and she ended the kiss, staring up at him with a strong intensity flashing in her emerald eyes. His eyes locked with hers and stopped her in place with their gravity. "Hopefully that can be counted as a good experience aye?" He asked, grazing his lips over hers.

"It very well could be Mr. Sparrow." Michelle replied, she could hardly believe what had just happened, but she liked it.

Jack smiled, it wasn't very often he had any feelings for the women he kissed, or even slept with for that matter. Though he did admit to having feelings for Elizabeth when they shared that kiss on the Black Pearl, it had all changed when he discovered her true intentions. He hid it quite well but deep down it had hurt him.

Michelle's happiness was suddenly clouded with a slight sadness, "Jack... you're really going to leave soon aren't you?"

"Aye, that I am." He said it very straightforward, almost too straightforward... it pained Michelle. Wasn't he the least bit saddened by the idea of leaving her and probably never seeing her again? She didn't want him to leave Curacao... she didn't want him to leave her... She knew she shouldn't see it as any big surprise though. It's not like she didn't know he was going to leave from the very moment she met him.

She looked away from him, his hand still brushing lightly against her cheek, "I see... well Jack I must say it pains me to know that you're so content with leaving... so content with the fact that you'll never even see me again.."

"That's not entirely true love." Jack said, smiling at her misguided understanding of the situation. Her eyes returned to him from the dark ground below her.

"What's not true?"

"Your declaration."

She rolled her eyes at his response and backed away from him, "Yea well, it seems true enough to me."

"It's accurate to say that I'm content with leaving Curacao. There's no doubt about that, but once again you're disregarding the very important fact that I'm a pirate."

"Yes Jack, you are a pirate. So you always have an excuse to run off whenever you see fit right? I suppose it's a very convienent coincidence sort of thing right Jack?" Michelle said sarcastically.

"Actually love there's no such thing as a convienent coincidence since coincidences are already convienent to begin with. Savvy?" He said with his usual flailing hand gestures, "However, your entire statement is not at all what I was talking about in the first place. What I'm saying is, pirates never leave a place empty handed."

She looked at him with question, not understanding what he was getting at, "Yes I know what pirates do Jack... what's your point?"

He took a step closer to her, "The point is, I'm leaving to get the Black Pearl back, and I want you to come with me."

"Go with you? You mean until you get it back?"

He smiled at her ignorance of his statement and shook his head, "No love, this isn't some sort of vacation that I'm asking you to join me on. I'm talking about leaving this place forever, to accompany me on my ship."

Michelle's eyes widened in surprise. He wanted her to go with him? She didn't know what to say. For six years she had run away from the path of becoming a pirate. Six years she hid in fear on the small island of Curacao in hopes that Beckett wouldn't find her. Maybe it was time for her to stop running though.

Her dreams of getting even with the man who had her parents slaughtered would never happen if she hid out on some island her entire life.

Then again, her other dream was to get married and live a peaceful life of solitude on Curacao and start a family. Surely that would never happen if she joined Jack Sparrow. Michelle took a deep breath and looked at him.

Jack just smiled, "Well love, what's your answer?"

_I apologize again for shortness! Please review! I'd really appreciate it! Pleeeease? _


	6. Chapter 6: Desires

Hey guys! Here's 6, sorry for the shortness, wish I had time to write more. Going to college and having a job is tough stuff. Thanks to all who reviewed my other chapters! It means alot! Love you guys!

**  
Chapter 6: Desires**

"Jack.. before I answer your question... and answer honestly please. No lies." Michelle said, still slightly breathless from the kiss they shared, "Why do you want me to come with you?"

He smirked at her question but didn't hesitate to answer, "Because Miss Michelle, you intrigue my interests."

"Hmmm I don't know if that's a very good reason Jack."

"I think my reasoning is just fine."

"Were you really telling the truth about the curses and underwater ships and beating hearts in treasure chests?" Michelle asked, wanting a real answer. She wanted the truth and she wanted it now. If was to go anywhere with this man, she needed the truth. Not science fiction.

"Every word love. I admit I'm a dishonest man. If someone were to ask me to look after his belongings, they'd be gone by the time I gave 'em back. However, I have been truthful this whole time with you Miss Morris. As I've discovered the truth is always more interesting, and it allows me to not waste time by covering my tracks." Jack said, freezing her in place once again with his drugging stare.

"I really want to believe you Jack... it's just so weird... I don't know... I would ask you to prove it but I think that's an impossible request."

Jack thought for a minute and raised a finger as an idea caught him, "It is often merely an excuse that we say things are impossible. If you do decide to comply to my request I can without a doubt show you everything. Though, I can't promise it's going to be a very enjoyable experience."

Jack pulled a small black, box-like item from under the right side of his coat, next to his belt. "Until then, this is all I can offer as proof." He siad, taking her hands and placing it into them.

She just raised an eyebrow, "What's this?"

"That's a very important item love. Actually it's quite astonishing that I forgot to show this to you and Angie. This is the item that helped me on my little quest to finding Davy Jones' heart." Jack replied with a thrilled tone.

Michelle just stared at it, bewildered. It seemed to be rather heavy for it's size. She took another glace at Jack before finally opening it. She exhaled a heavy sigh when the item was revealed to be nothing but a common compass.

"Jack... this is just a compass..." She said with a rather annoyed and disappointed voice.

Jack looked down at the compass in confusion and noticed it was pointing north, which was exactly the direction he was standing in. He looked back up at her and grinned.

He closed the compass which was still held in her hands, "It's not just a compass. Do not move." He said as he walked over to right side of her and stopped. "Ok, NOW open it."

She gave him a look as though he was crazy and once again, opened the compass. She gave it a baffled stare and wondered why it wasn't pointing north anymore. Her eyes trailed over in direction it was pointing.

"Oh I get it... it points to you then? What's the purpose of that? Helping the crew find you when you're lost or something? How would that help you find Davy Jones' heart?" She asked, closing it and wondered what was with the grin on his face.

He stepped closer to her, "Pointing to me is not at all it's true purpose love. Well, unless of course you're holding it, as we just witnessed aye?"

She just stared at him, not at all understanding what he meant, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"That compass love, was given to by Tia Dalma. The voodoo priestess I told you about. The compass cannot be used to navigate in a conventional sense, but it does direct whoever is holding it to whatever he or she most desires." Jack explained. Michelle immediately turned red at his last few words.

"You're lying! There's a trick or something! It's rigged, you're wearing something to make it point to you! Or it's broken!"

He just smiled again at her embarassed expression, "Not rigged at all, if you'd like I can strip for you and you can try again."

"NO!" Michelle shouted, her face completely red by now, "Ok ok I believe you! This is just, really embarassing for me right now ok?"

She said as she turned on her heel and began walking back t the house. Jack followed her, "You know, I really had no idea you felt so strongly for me love."

"Yea, neither did I. It's a surprise to me as well." She responded, picking up her pace. It had to be wrong, how could the thing she desired most be Jack Sparrow? She didn't understand. Although now that she thought about it, she remembered how she felt when Jack said he was leaving. She couldn't really think of anything she wanted more at that moment than for Jack to stay.

She wanted to avenge her parents, she wanted to see Beackett die, she wanted to stop pretending that this island was the only place for her. All those things were ones she knew she desired.

She stopped suddenly as she realized all those things could become a reality for her through Jack...

"Jack, I've decided."

He tilted his head in curiousity at her abrupt statement.

"I'm coming with you." She said with a new fire in her eyes.

His face lit up with amusement, "I knew you would."

_Please review? I'll give you a cookie? Well not really, but if I could, I would.  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Convincing

Hey guys! How are you all doing! I just wanted to thank my reviewers! You guys are awesome and have inspired me to keep writing my little ficcy! Hehe. Thanks for everything!**  
**

**Chapter 7: Convincing**

Angie had sighed when she heard the news. Michelle was leaving. Angie had been waken by her friend at one in the morning and was told the news. At first she didn't believe it, but then it had become very clear by the look in her friend's eyes that she was very serious.

It was now five in the morning, Angie stumbled out of her room and into the hallway. How could this be? Was she dreaming the conversation between her and Michelle hours ago? No... it wasn't a dream... She was so angry and saddened by the fact that her best friend had decided to just leave with some guy she didn't even know. She sighed again.

No, not just some guy... Jack Sparrow. She knew he was good looking and a good man inside, but to just up and leave your home for the guy? Angie was angry with him. She was angry with both of them.

She stopped in her tracks when she realized she'd finally entered the dimly lit kitchen, and Jack was sitting at the table eyeing her warily.

The two stared at eachother awkwardly for a moment and Angie's eyes narrowed as she made her way over to sit down at the table across from him.

"Why are you doing this Jack?" Angie said, she was never one to beat around the bush and always got straight to the point.

"Doing what love?" He asked, setting his bottle of rum down as he waited for her reply.

She slammed her right fist down on the table angrily, causing Jack to flinch, "Don't give me that crap Jack! You know what! Taking Michelle away with you! She's the only friend I have on this speck of dirt and you're just taking her away!" Angie shouted, her voice cracked near the end as she fought the urge to cry.

Jack stared, totally caught off guard by her sudden outburst of emotions. He leaned forward in the chair after getting passed her scolding, "I'm not taking her away, she decided on her own free will to come with me." He said with a smile.

"Yea, after YOU asked her to come with you! For what? So you can have a female on the ship to use whenever you feel the need to-"

"Stop right there young missy." Jack demanded, his smile completely faded. "I think you've got the wrong idea. Although I cannot deny that if the opportune moment did ever arise to become intimate with fair lady I would not object, that's not the reason I asked her to come at all."

Angie rolled her eyes skeptically, "Oh really? Then what other reason could there possibly be then?"

"She has enemies in some of the same places I do. You know of her past. I think it's only fair that she gets to witness Beckett's death aye?"

Angie sighed, that was true. Still, it didn't seem right to her, "Well if that's a fact then you can bring her back when Beckett is dead." Angie replied.

"That all depends on what she wants. _If_ she wants to come back."

"And you think being a pirate is what she wants? The reason she came here was to get away from that life! That's the LAST thing she wants!"

Jack arched an eyebrow as the last of his rum disappeared. He stared at the upside down bottle in his hand and sighed.

He set the bottle down in disappointment and raised a finger, "Actually, I've come to the realization that being a pirate doesn't scare her at all anymore. I think what scares her more then anything is being stuck on this godforsaken island for the rest of her life. Wouldn't you agree?"

Angie was at a loss of words. Truth be told she wasn't too fond of Curacao herself, but it was her home...

"Well Jack, this is our home! And that alone should be reason enough for her to stay!" She shouted stubbornly. Jack sighed at the ongoing argument and just gave her a blank look, "There's no use arguing with a pirate love. Even when they seem to have lost, they've still won, ya savvy? SO, why don't we stop arguing since we already know the outcome, and talk about you joining us as well?"

"Me?"

"Michelle told me last night she wants you to come. Leave this boring excuse for an island and join my crew. I swear the Caribbean will be much more better. Remember all those interesting things I told you about? I can show them to you. What say you to that?" Jack asked with a smile, knowing he'd caught her interest when reminding her of all the amazing things he'd seen and experienced.

"But... this house... what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Don't worry about the bloody house, just forget it. You won't have to go to that stupid low paying job anymore to get by everyday. You and Michelle will be free to do what you want, whenever you want, and have fun doing it."

"But.. won't it be dangerous? We could die."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but stopped and thought about it for a minute, "Well... that's true. However nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance, don't fear danger so much that you refuse to try new things. Plus, I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, meaning we'll be in even more trouble."

"That may be, but we always manage to get out of any situation in the end." He came back with.

That was true. One of the stories Angie had always heard of was how great Jack Sparrow was at squeezing out of the worst positions imaginable.

She took a deep breath and looked at him, "Ah what the hell, I'll come too. You're right this island is kinda boring... and it really would be interesting to see all those things you told us about."

"It's settled then." He said as he stood up, "Do not go to work today."

"Why?"

"Because there's no need. Once Michelle wakes up, we're leaving." He said as he placed his hat on and walked towards the door.

"Wait Jack, where are you going?"

"To commandeer us a ship. Just wait here. Jack Sparrow will be back in no time." He said, closing the door behind him and leaving Angie with a look of bewilderment on her face.

_Please review! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling errors or anything, Just got done with a pile of homework and I'm kind of out of it. Anyways, hope you liked it._


	8. Chapter 8: New Admiration

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you to all reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

**Chapter 8: New Admiration**

Jack gazed out into the brightening distance ahead of him. Taking a ship was much easier then he thought it was going to be. Sure he had to walk a while before finally coming across one, but taking it was a snap for the captain. There hadn't been a person in sight, it was like whoever owned it was just giving it away.

Then again, everyone was probably still asleep. Jack knew the owner of the ship would come looking for it soon. He had to be fast and get off the island as soon as possible. It must've been at least 6:30 by now, he thought, judging by the skies. He hastily anchored the ship after finally arriving not far from the small house, and got off.

For some reason as he walked, his eyes wandered to his left hand. A smile graced his features when he was reassured the mark still hadn't returned. It'd been a little over a week and the horrid spot was still gone.

This meant Davy Jones thought for sure he was no longer among the living. All he had to do now was retrieve the heart and rid of the kraken. That mark would never be seen on Jack Sparrow again! He was sure of it.

Quietly, he entered the house. He arched an eyebrow when he realized his quiet entrance. Angie looked up from a small bag in front of her, obviously containing some of the things she didn't want to leave behind.

"Hey you're back I see."

"I am. Michelle still asleep I imagine aye?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I figured she would be. Well then if you'll excuse me, we have no time to waste. Savvy?" He said, making his way down the hallway and to her room. He entered the dark room and let his eyes adjust a bit before approaching the sleeping figure.

He made his advance toward her and poked her shoulder lightly, "Wake up love! No more time for sleep."

She groaned and covered her head with the blanket, "Go away Jack..." He looked at her, offended slightly for a moment and raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Michelle, if you don't get up I will have no choice but to drag you along myself." He said seriously. She just yawned and didn't move.

"Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you." He said, taking the blanket and throwing it off of her. Her eyes opened slightly at the sudden loss of warmth, "Jack, isn't it a bit too early in the morning for those kind of thoughts?"

He smirked at her statement, "As fun as those thoughts can be love, that's not why I'm here. We've got a tight schedule."

"Mmmk, well wake me up in like three hours then k?" She said groggily, closing her eyes.

"Time to go." He said, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. She screamed in surprise, "JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!"

"I'll do so when we get to the ship, I told you we're on a tight schedule."

"What? What ship? What are you talking about?"

He continued walking and Angie followed them out, giggling at Michelle's dangling position on Jack's shoulder. He stopped abruptly and placed her on the ground. She just looked at the two with confusion and waited patiently for an answer.

"I really dont know why you're so surprised love, we discussed it just last night. Could it be that you've forgotten?" Jack asked, not understanding her confusion.

She shook her head, "No I remember. It's just you didn't tell me anything about leaving today... and Angie.." Her eyes trailed to her friend, "You're coming?"

Angie nodded, "Yup. Jack talked to me about it this morning and convinced me to come along. Oh and don't worry about your stuff, I packed all our important things in here already." She said, holding the bag up. Jack conviced her? Michelle couldn't believe it. Leaving Curacao was something she never thought Angie would do.

She turned to thank Jack but he was already halfway to the ship. The two girls ran to catch up to him. Michelle's mouth dropped when her eyes took in the image of the ship before her. It was beautiful. The billowy white sails didn't seem to have any tears at all. She got closer and finally boarded the ship. The decks were perfect, the structures forming the horizontal surfaces didn't contain even a scratch.

Even the framework was amazing. She'd never seen such a beautiful ship before, not even in Port Royal.

She watched silently as Jack quickly got to work. Was he planning on navigating this ship all on his own? Angie and Michelle exchanged glances, both of them obvously thinking the same thing.

"Um.. I'm gonna go check out the rest of the ship, if he needs any help let me know ok?" Angie said, walking off into the inner chambers of the ship.

Michelle nodded and looked back over to Jack, why was she feeling so awkward all of a sudden? It was like she was watching an entirely different man. On land Jack seemed to always be wavering and stumbling. Not to mention drunk.

But on a ship he seemed so in control and sure of every movement he made. He really knew what he was doing. So this was the side of himself he was known for. The side she'd never seen until now.

The ship suddenly started to move and he made his way up to the steering wheel. She approached him awkwardly next to the large wheel and noted his concentrated expression.

"Jack do you need any help with anything?" She asked, with a new admiration for the man.

He turned to face her and smiled, "Thanks love but I've got it under control. No need to worry." He replied, moving the wheel slightly. Michelle turned to see they were further from the island than she thought. She'd probably never see Curacao again, but she wasn't quite sure if that saddened her at all.

"Wow. I have to say Jack, I'm impressed. You really are quite the captain." A look of shock crossed his face. That was the first time he'd ever heard her compliment him.

"Well of course I am, I needn't remind you again who I am?" He said with a flirtatious smile.

A small blush rushed to her cheeks and she looked away, trying to think of something to change the subject. She remembered last night when he had used that same tone, they ended up kissing.

"Jack! Question! Um... I always wondered, what is that black stuff around your eyes?"

"It's called kohl."

"Kohl?"

Jack nodded, still facing her, "It's used as protection against eye ailments and relief from the glare of the sun love. Being out in the sun all day isn't easy on my sensitive eyes." He answered.

"Ohh I see. Well that all makes sense now then. I thought it was like your feminine side showing or something." She laughed.

He smiled back with amusement, "Not in a million years love." He turned back to the wheel and pulled his compass out. A look of disgust came upon him as the pointer spun endlessly. He didn't understand! Why was he the only one it wouldn't work for? He wanted the heart! Michelle peeked over his shoulder and watched the compass.

"Why is it doing that? I thought it's supoosed to point in the direction of what you desired most?"

He closed it and sighed, "It is, the bloody thing never worked for me."

"Then perhaps you don't know what you want."

"Don't be rediculous. I know exactly what I want. I want that bloody heart. My life depends on it."

His life... depended on it? Michelle looked down for a minute and snatched the compass from his hands. She closed her eyes, _'I need to help Jack find this heart... if his life really depends on it... point me to the heart.'_

Jack stared at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. She opened the compass, no longer was it pointing at Jack.

"I thought you wanted me?"

"Right now, I want you to live Jack." She said, Jack then realized the new direction the compass had read was the one he needed.

_Please review! Thanks for reading! _


	9. Chapter 9: The Black Mark

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I was suffering from writers block but it's passed now I think. ; Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry about any typos, it's the homework's fault!

Chapter 9: The Black Mark

They had been sailing northwest all day. The skies were darkening and the air was beginning to chill. The clear blue sky had become cluttered with dark storm clouds as the day passed.

Jack sighed, he knew for sure now that the compass had been pointing in the direction of Port Royal. Meaning the heart was there... but who was in posession of it? Norrigton? Will? Beckett? He hoped with all his being it was Will.

If Beckett had the heart he was in trouble. No... everyone was in trouble. He closed his eyes in thought, trying to remember the last time he saw the heart. It was on that island... when they had first found it and he placed it in the jar of dirt. The only ones anywhere near the jar were Pintel, Regetti, and Norrington.

Pintel and Regetti in Port Royal didn't make any sense at all. It had to have been Norrington then. Had Norrington already given the heart to Beckett? He didn't know, but it was a good possibility. Oh how he hated going to Port Royal...

Port Royal was the economic center of the Caribbean but Jack, though he never showed it, loathed the city for its accomidation of privateers, pirates, and gambling houses. The East India Trading Company... how he wished he could take back the days of ever working for such scum. Though he had to thank them, after all he wouldn't be the most known and successful pirate in the Caribbean if it hadn't been for them.

"Jack. Are you ok?" Michelle asked, startling Jack, who's eyes were still closed in thought. He quickly gathered his composure and nodded, "I'm fine. Was just thinking that's all." Michelle nodded and eyed him warily, she could tell something was bugging him. He wasn't acting normal. Then again he never acted normal, more like.. he wasn't acting as his usual self, which definately was _not_ normal.

"Hmm ok. Well.. are we almost there?" She asked with a smile, looking up at the darkening skies above her.

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Almost there? Port Royal is almost six-hundred miles away from Curacao love. With weather as it currently is we're probably going to cover about a hundred and ninety miles a day so... altogether I'd say it's going to take us three days." He explained.

"Oh I see. You're really good at this stuff." Michelle said, amazed at his knowledge of the locations and the ocean.

"Pleasure in being captain puts perfection in it as well." He replied, moving the large wheel in front of him slightly to the left.

"Jack where do you think your crew is?" She asked suddenly. He thought about it for a moment, "I've no idea but I have a feeling we'll end up finding eachother again somehow. We always do."

She nodded at the response and looked up again when a small droplet of water fell on her right cheek. She wiped it away and looked back to Jack, admiring his leadership once again.

He noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow, "What is it love? Something on my face? Or am I just that good looking aye?"

She blushed and looked away, "Oh n-no! It's nothing! I just-" She tried to think of a subject that would convert from the current one, "Always wondered what it'd be like to captain a ship? You know, the wheelie thing and all."

She smacked herself mentally, was that the best she could come up with? Wheelie thing! What the heck was wrong with her? Usually she was sarcastic and aggressive towards people, especially men, _especially_ Jack. Being apprehensive or shy was not something Michelle did.

Jack gave her a look of curiousity and took a small step back from the wheel, executing his absurd hand gestures which indicated he wanted her to take the wheel.

She pointed at herself nervously, "What? Me?"

"Well come on then, we've got the time. Let's have it."

"But Jack I can't-"

"Oh nonsense." He said, clutching her wrist gently and pulling her in front of him. She felt her face flush with redness and was grateful her back was to him.

He took her hands and placed them on two of the handles that connected to the wooden wheel. He kept his hands on top of hers, showing her it wasn't really hard at all."See? Easy aye? Much more so than you thought it'd be I imagine." He said, causing her to shiver a little. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so comfortable or happy with anyone before. It was nice.

"That's only cause you're guiding me Jack. I can guarantee if you were to let go we'd be off course in a matter of seconds." She said, looking up at him finally when she was sure her redness had gone.

"Well then perhaps I shouldn't let go then aye?" He said, bringing his face closer to hers. Just before their lips touched he stopped abruptly when his eyes caught sight of his left palm. The large black spot had returned and Jack felt as if he was having a de ja vu. One that he didn't want to have.

Michelle stared at his sudden wide-eyed expression with concern. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? Was it her? A feeling of insecurity washed over her and she looked away, "What is it Jack...?"

Jack looked back up to her finally and moved his hand quickly behind his back, "Michelle, I know this is weird, but just... stay here. Mind the ship. I'll be back."

"Wait what? What's going on? Well fine! I don't know what I did wrong but-"

"No! It's not you. At all. It's me. Quite literally. Please just trust me and stay here." He replied running off hastily into the ship.

"Jack? What the heck? You ok there?" Angie asked, stopping him in his tracks as he ran by her. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to her, "Ok? Yes! I'm great actually! Thanks for asking!" He said, smiling at her and turning back around.

Angie grabbed a part of the back of his coat and he stopped again, "Not so fast. I can tell something is going on. What is it? Not letting you leave until ya tell me Jack."

Jack surrendered to her quietly and pulled her aside into one of the cabins. Angie raised an eyebrow and just stared at her friend as he walked back and forth a couple of times. He finally stopped in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Alright. Look. Angie. Of no circumstances that have anything whatsoever to do with me, we're in trouble. Big trouble." Jack said, scaring Angie a bit. She'd never seen Jack so nervous or filled with horror before.

"Well, what is it? What's the problem? Does Michelle know?"

"She doesn't know. I was too fidgety at the moment to tell her." He said with his usual drunken hand gestures.

"Ok... so what is it? We'll tell her whenever you want to." Angie said, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Well.. remember the stories I told you of Davy Jones and his pet beastie?" Angie nodded, "Yea I remember."

Jack didn't say anything in response. He just held his left hand up towards her and revealed the very dark and unnerving mark on his palm. She put a hand to her mouth and gasped, her eyes trailing back to his. "Oh shit..."

_Please review! Pleease? _


	10. Chapter 10: The Jar of Dirt Returns

_Hey guys! Here's chapter 10! Hope you all like it! _**  
**

**Chapter 10: The Jar of Dirt Returns**

Angie watched Jack with an uneasy stare as he paced back and forth in front of her. He couldn't fathom that this was happening to him again. This time though, things were even worse. They were literally in the middle of the Caribbean and the closest island was a few hundred miles away. Port Royal was still about another four hundred miles from where they were. It was hopeless.

"Jack would you please calm down, walking back and forth isn't helping." Angie said, fatigued from watching the distressed captain. The sun was already starting to set and she was beginning to grow drowsy. It was near her usual bedtime since she was so used to getting up early for work every morning.

Jack stopped his pacing and finally sat down next to her, "I don't think you understand Angie. This thing can take down entire ships in a matter of seconds. Not to mention I really am NOT looking forward to becoming a slave to Davy Jones for a hundred years. Ya savvy?" He said as Michelle entered the cabin.

"Hey guys, I was getting worried. Is everything ok?" She asked, walking into the cabin and sitting next to Jack. Angie gave him a look insisting that he tell her. He looked down in defeat and swiftly turned towards Michelle.

"Michelle. Love."

"Mhmm?"

"Due to events that have absolutely_ nothing _whatsoever to do with me, we're having a slight misfortune."

"Somehow I highly doubt the first part of that sentence to be true but continue." Michelle said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, you recall how you were quite skeptical of Davy Jones and ol' beastie?"

"Let me guess, we won't be able to see them right?"

"How I wish that were the case love." Jack said, revealing his hand to her. Her eyes widened, it was the black mark he had told her about! Now she understood why he looked so frantic earlier. It hadn't been her after all. Relief washed over her on the subject but now she was even more distressed as she eyed the black spot on his palm.

"Can't we just get to land Jack? Or somewhere shallow?" She asked in a panic. He pulled his hand back and shook his head, "I'm afraid that's impossible love, the closest island is at least a few hundred miles away."

"What are we supposed to do then..."

Jack got up and began his pacing once again. Michelle could clearly see that he was in a deep state of stress. She'd never seen him look so upset before.

"Jack come on sit down, let's just talk about this I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Jack stopped his pacing once again and sat down next to the two girls, "Like I told Angie you just don't understand. There's no escaping Davy Jones... There's no way out of this one."

Michelle nodded, "I know it doesn't look good Jack but just listen. You are the _only_ one on this ship that can get us out of this. If you panic all three of us are doomed.. If Jack Sparrow can't get us out of this then who can?"

Jack responded with a nod and took his hat off with a sigh, "You know last time this situation came up I actually tried to leave..."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned up against a wall behind him and stared at the ceiling, "Well, right before I faced the kraken I took one of the smaller boats off the ship and left my crew there to fight the damn thing alone. Pretty cowardly of ol' Jack aye?" He said, looking from the ceiling to her.

"Well... I mean we all have our not so good moments Jack. No one's perfect. You ended up going back though correct?"

"Aye, I did. Though I really wanted more then anything at that moment to just get away. I don't know why I decided to stay on the ship and try fighting that thing." Jack said honestly.

"Well, the real hero is always a hero by mistake." Michelle said with a smile.

"Being a hero is one of the shortest lived professions there is, my moment as being one is over." Jack replied, standing up.

"I highly doubt that. Another moment will come I believe." Michelle said.

"So... what are we supposed to do now?" Angie asked.

Jack stood in silence and pondered Angie's question silently. The two girls just stared at him pleadingly, waiting patiently for him to answer. He held his index finger up suddenly, "Wait here." Jack turned and left the cabin.

The two girls exchanged confused glances with one another. Michelle raised a worried eyebrow and Angie shrugged.

It didn't take Jack very long at all to return, only now that he was back he was carrying with him a rather large object. Angie nearly fell from where she sat and Michelle smacked herself on the forehead and just stared at him blankly. Surely he could not be serious?

"Jack... that's a jar of dirt..." She said, this was just inconceivable. Jack smiled widely, "That's right love. A jar of dirt!"

"...Where did you get it?"

"Found a jar near the house back on Curacao, filled it with dirt, and brought it back onto the ship. Along with a few other choice items I might add. Mainly rum."

She sighed loudly, remembering the stories he told her of the jar of dirt, "Jack, the jar of dirt isn't going to help..."

He hugged the jar tighter, almost as if he were offended by her comment, "She didn't mean it!" Jack said.

Angie and Michelle looked at eachother with complete bafflement and turned to him. Was he talking to the bloody jar of dirt?

"Jack... I think the lack of rum today has gone to your head." Michelle said, approaching him.

He turned his body along with the jar away from her, "What are you doing?"

"Jack give me the jar."

"No."

"It's all in your head! The dirt isn't going to help. Now come on give me the jar." She said, grasping it and pulling it towards her. Jack refused to let go though, he jerked it back to him and the two continued their frantic fight for the jar of dirt.

As comedic as the scene was, Angie had seen enough. "Would you two stop it? I swear you're both like a couple of children. Just forget the jar and let's think of something we can do to get out of this situation!"

The two fighting over possession of the jar didn't seem to hear her though, and continued their meaningless squabble.

"Jack come on! Give it to me!"

"I didn't know you wanted me so desperately love. Maybe later tonight, after you give me my jar of dirt!"

"Why you perverted little-"

Before Michelle could finish her sentence, a deafening crash of water was heard from inside the small cabin. Michelle and Jack immediately ceased their dispute over the glass jar and the three gave eachother equally frightened looks.

Without a word they hurried out of the cabin and onto the deck only to see they were in quite the predicament. Michelle and Angie had never seen the massive ship before in thier lives but they knew exactly what it was. It was the the Flying Dutchman.

The girls immediately recognized the captain Jack had told them so much about. His head was cephalopod-like and his beard was composed of squirming tentacles.

A head bulged from under his barnacle-encrusted hat. His left arm was crustacean like, his right hand had a long tentacle index finger, and his right leg which resembled a pegleg was actually that of a crab.

He and his crew stared at the three from the Flying Dutchman. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, "Oh bugger."

"Holy shit.." Angie said.

Jack hugged his jar of dirt and looked nervously at Michelle, "Seeing is believing aye?"

She nodded, "All of a sudden Jack... I don't wanna break that stupid jar anymore."

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Deal

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I never though I'd get as many as I have, almost 50! Thank you so much! I tried making this chapter a bit longer for you guys. Please review if you can. Love you all!**  
**

**Chapter 11: The Deal**

The three stood in total silence as the horrifying captain of the Flying Dutchman appeared in front of them almost magically. Apparently, he could teleport.

"Hello Sparrow." Davy said, with a clearly distinguishable Scottish accent. Jack backed up a couple feet instinctively and smiled. Michelle and Angie made sure to stay behind him."Hello! Great weather we're having aye?"

"Where is it?" He demanded. The girls exchanged almost knowing glances and continued stepping backwards with Jack.

"I really think you need to calm down mate. I've no idea what _it_ is. So if you wouldn't mind filling me in, that'd be great." Jack said, hiding all signs of fear. He of course was lying, he knew exactly what Jones was talking about. The heart. He prayed Michelle and Angie wouldn't mention anything about it's location. If they did, he'd have nothing to bargain with.

"I'm talking about the heart Sparrow! Where is it?"

"Oh. That. Well! Actually, I've no idea where it is. I confess I _was_ in possession of it _before_ last time we met. I _thought_ I had it when we did finally meet but it turns out ol' Jack was robbed. How ironic aye? I've no idea who has the heart." He said confidently, holding the jar of dirt in one hand and making strange movements while he spoke with the other.

Davy looked away, he knew Jack had to have been telling the truth. If he _did_ indeed have the heart, he would have already used it to force Davy to call the kraken off. This distressed Jones even further.

He turned back to Jack, "Is that so? Well then, _you_ are still the reason the heart is GONE in the first place Sparrow! That's ok though, you still owe me your soul remember? I don't see those ninty-nine souls anywhere either!" He said, matter-of-factly.

Jack turned to Michelle and pushed the jar of dirt into her hands as he whispered to the both of them, "I've got an idea, just go along with what I'm doing. Trust me. Don't say a word." Angie and Michelle nodded as Jack turned back towards Davy, approaching him with a smile.

"Davy, I'm having a thought. Hear me out." He said as he began to circle Davy, "I'm a man that likes to bargain. You're a man that likes to get two for the price of one. And one cannot blame you, as I strive for for getting two for the price of nothing. SO what do you say to calling off ol' beastie, I'll get you _more_ than ninety-nine measly souls, AND I'll even help you get your heart back. Just because that's the kind of generous guy I am. What say you to that aye?" Jack said, stopping in front of him.

Davy stared at him for a few minutes in silence as he thought about the proposition.

"More than ninety-nine souls? What are you up to Sparrow? I know there's something else you want with that kind of an offer." Davy said, as he lit his pipe.

"Well... there is one more thing."

"I don't have to listen to this Sparrow."

"Well, actually you do. See you've seemed to have forgotten that you're not allowed on land aye?"

Davy was silent for a moment as he glared at Jack, smoke from his pipe beginning to fill the area, "I haven't forgotten. It doesn't matter! My crew is perfectly capable!"

Jack nodded, "That's a fine observation to be sure. However, I confess. I lied. I know where the heart is. You do not. I'll tell you the exact location if you call your precious beastie off right now and forever." Jack replied with a victorious smile.

Davy answered surprisingly without hesitation, "Deal. Where is it?"

"A place called Port Royal. I'm pretty sure 'ol Beckett is in possession of it."

"Cuttler Beckett? How Sparrow? How did he gain possession of it?" Davy demanded.

"Well actually I'm not _positive_ that Beckett does have it. It's either with him or a man named James Norrington. But enough about that, it doesn't matter _who_ has it really. What really matters is whether or not you've got good ol' Jack on your side. Savvy?"

"Are you threatening me Sparrow?"

"Of course not. I'd never."

"I don't need you to get it back! I know exactly where Port Royal is! I may not be allowed on land but my crew _is_!" Davy shouted angrily.

"That's very true." Jack said turning towards a few of the crew members who had joined Davy on the ship. "But take a look at them. Do you really, honestly believe, that dear old Beckett isn't going to slice your heart in two the moment he sees your crew approaching? You'll be dead mate. With me on your side, I can get it back safely. He'll have no idea we're on the same side."

Jack had a very valid point. Davy snarled at this argument and realized he was right.

"Fine. What is it that you want?" Davy asked, staring the other captain in the eye. Michelle and Angie just stared in amazment. Jack really was good at this whole bargaining thing after all.

"The Black Pearl. Your pet beastie sunk my ship, I can't get it back all by me onesies. Give me my ship back and I'll help you. After that, I'll make sure you get your ninety-nine souls. Do we have an accord?"

"You have a deal Sparrow. However I will not raise your ship until you retrieve that heart! Plus I don't fully trust you. How do I know as soon as you get the heart you won't pierce it yourself hmm?"

"Well that wouldn't be very smart of me at all, I wouldn't get my ship back now would I?"

"Still, you're an unpredictable man Sparrow." Davy said, glaring at Jack.

"What do you propose we do then?"

Davy looked passed Jack to the two girls behind him, "Who are these two young ladies you've got here Sparrow?"

Jack immediately knew this was bad news, he looked at them, "Oh them? They're no one. Cousins of a dead aunt's sister twice removed. No one." He said frantically, trying to divert the captain's attention away from them.

"Is that so? Well then you wouldn't mind if I took one as compensation! Until you return my heart to me, then I'll return the girl."

Michelle and Angie both stared in utter disbelief. A wave of horror washed over them both. A deep feeling of uneasiness settled at the pit of Jack's stomach.

"They could hardly be considered compensation! How about that lovely jar of dirt aye?"

Davy turned to Jack, "One of them comes with me, or no deal!" He said cruelly, his crew laughed behind him.

Jack had never felt such anguish. He never really felt the need to protect anyone before, both Michelle and Angie were his friends. One of the girls he had even grown quite fond of. He cursed under his breath, knowing he had no choice. If all this went through, he'd never have to worry about Davy Jones again. All his fears would be finally be gone... He looked up, masking all signs of uneasiness he had, "Give me your word... if I agree to this you will not harm the girl in any way."

Michelle's eyes widened in disbelief and anger, "Jack! You can't actually be considering this! What are you doing?"

Jack ignored Michelle's pleas. It was hard for him to bear her screams but he acted like it didn't effect him in the slightest. "Quiet Michelle!"

"You have my word. As soon as I get my heart back, you'll get the girl and your Pearl back." Davy said, moving one of the squirming tentacles of his beard in front of him as if wanting to confirm the deal. Jack stood there for a moment thinking about it. He finally reached a hand out and grabbed it lightly. The deal was official.

He wiped the wetness off his hand in disgust and turned towards the two girls, "Look, I know how this looks, but just trust me. I know what I'm doing.." Jack said with self-disgust, taking Angie's arm and pushing her to Davy Jones. Angie couldn't believe this! She'd never been so scared in her life. She felt as though her entire body was paralyzed, this couldn't be real... this couldn't be happening!

Michelle ran forward with tears in her eyes to take Angie's hand but was stopped by Jack.

"Jack let go of me! How could you do this?" She screamed angrily, a new fire burning in her emerald eyes. Thunder roared throughout the skies suddenly and rain began to pour steadily.

She turned back quickly when she heard her friend scream her name. Davy had already teleported with her back to his ship. The giant vessel immediately began to move. Michelle tried desperately to free herself from Jack but failed. She felt so weak and betrayed. How... she didn't understand how Jack could do something like this.

She finally turned her head back to him furiously, "What the hell was that? And let go of me!"

He released her and just stared, he felt horrible. He didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life he was speechless, he knew what he did was wrong. Usually doing the wrong thing to get him what he wanted didn't matter. This time it was different though...

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Love.. please don't worry. I promise you she'll be fine and we'll get her back." He said sincerely.

"You did that for a ship Jack! A ship!" She shouted, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jack felt a sharp sting on the left side of his face. She had smacked him.

"I was completely wrong about you Jack Sparrow! I can't believe for a second I thought you were a good man!" She shouted, running off deck and away from him.

He turned to watch her run off, he'd been slapped many times in life but none of them had ever hurt so much, emotionally that is.

"I definately deserved that..." He said to himself.

_And that's all for chaper 11. Hope you all liked it! Please review if you have the time! _


	12. Chapter 12: A Thunderstorm and a Quarrel

Hey guys! Thanks so much for 50 reviews! I've decided from now on, I shall respond to my previous chapter reviewers at the beginning of each new chapter. This way just seems better to me.

Chapter 11 reviewers:

Lady Kiara Skywalker: Aww don't despise him deary. Just remember everything good ol' Jack does he always does for a reason! He's great like that.

Second Star to the Left: Thank you! And actually, I'm pretty sure it's nothing like the third movie, but I don't really know since I haven't seen it. Haha.

captain.J.sparrow: I know right? That was so naughty of Jack. shakes finger at him

CaptainOfTheBlackPearl: Thank you very much! Will try my best!

Scarlett Burns: Thank you so so much for the reviews you've left! I try to keep Jack as in character as possible, which is definately hard sometimes. He's definatly a unique guy ain't he? lol. Yes let's all pray for Angie, I feel for the poor girl. But it had to be done. Like you said, Jack just isn't Jack without his precious Pearl. Haha.

Psyconorikan: Thank so much Psy! Love ya!

**Chapter 12: A Thunderstorm and a Quarrel**

Night had finally come. Michelle wiped another tear from her eye. Three hours had passed since Angie was taken away, three hours since her and Jack had even looked at one another. She was utterly disgusted with the man.

She sat alone in solitude and confusion in the small, partially lit cabin. It was uncomfortable and cold in the room but she didn't really notice it at all. All she could think about was her friend.

The rain outside pattering violently against the ship was the only noise she could hear. Another fit of tears consumed her, what was she doing here?

_'Why am I here? Why did I decide to come? This is all wrong... Angie.. I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry I ever brought him home that night.. I can't believe I was actually beginning to think that Jack cared about-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the incoming of the man she had despised more than anyone at the moment.

He was drenched from the rain. She looked him in the eye for a moment and then turned away, "What do you want.." She said, hugging her knees to her chest.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He knew anything he said wouldn't sound sincere to her at this moment. Jack had thought about it though, the entire three hours he'd thought about nothing but what he'd done.

Even though what he did had seemed wrong at the moment, he knew it was the best option he had at the time. If Jack hadn't agreed to his terms, Davy very well could have taken them all as prisoners on his ship if he'd wanted to. After all, Davy Jones was a man of his word. Jack knew he wouldn't harm Angie, and it'd only be for two or three days at the most and then she'd back. Safe and sound.

He finally gathered enough courage to speak, "Love if I may-"

"Don't call me that." She hissed sharply.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Michelle, if I may be so bold as to offer my professional opinion." He started, taking his hat off and appraoching her cautiously.

"Yes by all means, I'd love to hear Jack Sparrow's professional opinion." She said sarcastically, her eyes following him as he moved closer.

He stopped when he got close enough to the bench she was nested on, "May I?" He asked before sitting.

"Go ahead, sure wish you would've asked me _that_ one in regards to giving Davy Jones my best friend." She said, noticing his change of expression.

He sat down finally and turned to her, "I really think you've taken this the wrong way love."

Michelle just stared at him as if he were stupid, "You gave Angie to captain Jones in exchange for a _ship_!"

"That's not entirely true. I didn't give Angie to him. She's going to be on that ship until I get his heart back, which won't be more than three days."

"Yea, and how are you so sure that he'll even give her back?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have done it. I asked Davy before I agreed if he'd harm her. He said no. Jones may be a scary squid-like speciman but I can assure you he doesn't go back on his word."

"Well what if we can't get the heart back? What if Beckett does something to it?" She asked frantically.

Jack was at a loss of words, he didn't think of that ever happening. That wouldn't happen though right? He was Jack Sparrow. Anything he desired, he always ended up getting. One way or another.

"Michelle, once again you're forgetting who I am. I can promise you we'll get it back. Angie will be fine, and in three days, everyone will be happy."

She was silent. Maybe he was right? It wasn't in Michelle's nature to give people the benefit of the doubt. It couldn't be helped though, she was a pessimist not an optimist. After the things she went through in her life, she just couldn't help it.

Things looked bleak and she didn't know what to think anymore. She was so confused. As much as she wanted to trust this man, she wasn't sure if she could do so anymore.

"Have I ever given you reason _not_ to trust me before?" Jack asked finally, after not recieving a reply.

"Well no, but then again I've only known you for a little over a week." She pointed out.

"This is true. If I remember correctly you were quite scared of me when we first met aye?" Jack asked. She raised an eyebrow, remembering that night. What a random question.

"Yes, I was very scared." She admitted. He nodded and tugged lightly at one of the braids of his beard, "Ah, I see. And why was that?"

"Well because you're Jack Sparrow... Everyone's heard the stories. I guess I just... didn't really have a reason other than the stories.." She replied sheepishly.

"Stories are just that love. Stories. I know you've been through alot in your life, but you're going to have to trust someone eventually. The only way to make a man trustworthy is to trust him."

"Ok... I admit you're right about that, but what does this have to do with anything? What does this have to do with Angie?"

"Nothing really actually, it was just a question."

Michelle sighed at his response, "The fact is you still traded Angie for a ship Jack."

"You know Michelle the one thing I cannot stand about you is how you always make rash assumptions." Jack said, quite seriously.

His change of tone had surprised her, she stood up angrily from where she sat, "Rash what? How in the world is this an assumption! What other reason could there possibly be for what you did?"

Jack stood as well, causing her to back into the wall behind her, "Oh I'm sorry Michelle. Did you _want_ to be part of Davy Jones' crew for a hundred years?"

"Of course not! What are you talking about?"

"Listen to me! If I hadn't have complied with Jones' request, all three of us could have very well been stuck on that ship for a hundred years! Instead of just one of us for three short days! Now, I don't know which one sounds better to you, but I think I'll stick with the second option." Jack said, Michelle had never seen him so angry before. She looked away from him, somewhat ashamed.

She hadn't thought of that at all. It was true though... she remembered the story he'd told her about making a deal with Davy to give him ninety-nine souls in exchange for his. The captain of the Flying Dutchman could have easily taken all three of them since he never completed the deal. The rain outside got lighter. It was almost as if the skies had calmed down along with their moods.

"Oh..." Was all she could say. Suddenly she felt awful for that smack she landed on him earlier.

The two eyed eachother silently. Michelle moved a loose strand of hair from her face and decided to speak, "I... I'm sorry Jack.. You're right. I assumed... I hadn't thought of that at all.. I'm sorry."

Jack picked his hat up, "It's fine love. Let's just get some sleep for now. The storm's calmed down a bit, it's probably going to come back in a few hours and I'll have to be up to make sure we aren't off course." He said, leaving the room.

Michelle nodded and followed him out of the small room.

"Jack wait!" She shouted, stopping him in his tracks. He turned on his heel and waited for her to speak.

"I was just wondering about those ninety-nine souls. Where exactly are you going to get them?" She asked.

"Do you remember that story I told you about the cannibals who made me their cheif?"

"You mean the cannibals who made you their cheif but ended up almost eating you? Funny story. Yea I remember."

"Well it wasn't funny at the time. Anyway, that's where I'm going to get my ninety-nine souls."

"Good idea, I'd of never thought of that." She said, recalling the strange story and giggling to herself. The two continued their walk to the main cabin and stopped at the entrance, both of them realizing the same thing.

"Umm... who's sleeping where exactly?" She asked.

Jack turned to her with a grin, "I was hoping we could just sleep concertedly." She hated when he tried to use big words to confuse her. Where the heck did he learn these things anyway?

"Con...what... edly?"

"Together."

"Together?"

"Together!"

"Absolutely not! Do you know how wrong that is Jack?" She exclaimed, walking into the room and plopping onto the bed.

"There's nothing wrong with it love. I promise I won't try anything. Sleeping together won't necessarily mean... _that_. It'll just mean sleep. Unless you want it to mean _that._" Jack said, trying his best to convince her to let him stay.

"No way! That's absurd Jack. Not to mention wrong. Totally out of the question."

"What's wrong with just sleeping?" Then something occured to Jack that he never realized before. He beamed at her, "Oh I get it. You're still a virgin aren't you?"

"What? I can assure you that is definately none of your business!" She shouted, turning red and looking away from him. His smile widened, "Alright love you win. I'll sleep down below then." He knew the subject was obviously making her uncomfortable and didn't want to drag it on. Though he had to admit, the realization did surprise him.

He arched an eyebrow. Wait, why did it surprise him? She wasn't one of the whores he'd known from Tortuga. He guessed he just wasn't used to being around a woman who wasn't a harlot.

"Jack wait! What do you mean down below?" She asked.

"You know, down below. Where the crew members would sleep, if there was a crew that is."

"You mean down there on those sheets tied to poles with no blankets?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Yep." He nodded with a smile. It's not like he'd mind at all. After all, he's slept in much worse conditions.

"Get in here before I change my mind damn it." Michelle said, guilt running through her. There was no way she could just let him sleep down there when it was so cold.

Jack stared in confusion. He didn't know what he did to get her to say that but he wasn't going to argue. She sighed as she watched him stroll back into the room and set his hat down.

Slowly she got under the covers, her eyes not leaving him. There wasn't much light in the room. Surprisingly though, the clouds of the storm had parted enough to allow some moonlight. Jack removed his coat and boots, then made himself comfortable in the bed, making sure to stay on top of the covers.

Michelle raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to cover up?"

"No."

"Why? It's freezing."

"Simply because I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He replied, closing his eyes.

She just stared blankly at him. That action alone was the sweetest and most considerate thing a man had ever done for her. Without hesitation she moved her head up and touched her lips to his cheek. His eyes shot open in surprise.

"I take back what I said earlier Jack. You are a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary."

She just smiled and closed her eyes, "Good night Jack."

A few more moments went by before he finally closed his eyes as well, he knew he'd have to be up soon to check on the ship, "G'night love."

_ Oh snap, this chapter is longer than I thought it'd be! Please review! Shall respond to ya'll on next chapter. Thanks for reading._


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Reunion

Hello again everyone! Here is 13! Please review!

captain.J.sparrow: Oh it'll definately go further. Just don't wanna do it too quickly like alot of stories tend to do. .

fudgeapple11: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy them!

chelseypudge: Yes yes me too! - Hopefully it'll stay that way eh? Haha

Lady Kiara Skywalker: Awwww. Hehe

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Reunion**

Two days later

"Love. Wake up!" Jack half whispered, poking Michelle lightly on her left shoulder. She moaned in exhaustion and opened one tired eye.

"Jack no way, what time is it?"

"Well, I can't say I'm sure about the exact time. However I'm guessing it's around one.." He responded, causing Michelle to cover her head with the pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Why in the blazes would I wake up at one in the morning?" She mumbled from under the pillow.

"Quite the important reason actually love. We've arrived at our destination." His statement took no time at all to register with Michelle. She immediately sat up, knowing it was finally time to make their move.

The two has already planned their strategy for retrieving the heart. They had also planned the death of Beckett, and their escape. Yup, they planned everything those past couple of days. All was very well thought out and they were ready.

Jack had even taken the liberty of teaching Michelle a few of the basics of swordfighting. She caught on fast and he had to admit he was quite proud of the progress she'd made in such a short time. Was Michelle really on her way to becoming a pirate? Jack didn't know.

He did know however, they they had grown even closer in the last two days. The captain was becoming attached, and he hated it. Attachment to people had never worked out well for him. He loved independence and freedom more than anything in this world.Every time he ever got attached to anything or anyone in his life he always ended up losing them. That included the Black Pearl... and even Elizabeth.

Yet here he was, once again, growing attached to yet another. He hated it. He knew there wasn't a thing he could do about it though. All he could really do was selfishly hope that Michelle would disregard her old dreams and decide to stay with him, even after Angie's return, and Beckett's demise.

His thoughts came to a hault as she hopped out of the bed and walked passed him, "Ok, I'll be ready in a few. I promise I won't take long k?" She said, winking at him as she left the room.

He smiled at her in response. He'd never seen her so anxious and excited to do something before.

Jack knew there wouldn't be much security this early in the morning. If they did happen to run into anything though, that's where Michelle would come in. They had come up with the idea of Michelle taking advantage of her femininity to distract any guards they should come across. That way Jack would be allowed to sneak passed anyone without a problem.

Even if there wasn't any security, Jack knew they'd more than likely run into Beckett before finding the heart.

He made himself comfortable on the bed as he waited for Michelle and took one last swig of his morning rum. It wasn't very often he felt nervous. Why was he so nervous about this? He hadn't felt this way since came face to face with the kraken. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen Beckett in so long? Maybe he feared for Michelle's safety? Perhaps it was both.

He looked up into the bottle and sighed, "Why is the rum _always_ gone?"

"The rum is always gone because of _you_ Jack." Michelle said, looking down at him with a smirk. His expression of disappointment quickly turned to one of surprise. He'd never seen her look so amazing. There was no doubt she was a pretty woman, he'd just never seen her like this before.

The white dress she wore had been packed in one of the bags Angie had brought along with them when they first boarded the ship. It was long and graceful, and showed off her figure quite nicely. Her usual unkept blonde hair was put up into a neat bun. Two long strands framed her face.

The lanturns in the room flickered calmly. Jack finally realized his speechless, staring stupor and stood up from the bed. He cleared his throat, "Well, let's get going then shall we?"

"Jack wait! Do I look ok? Do you think this will work?"

He turned to her, "You look... wonderful Michelle. If I was one of those guards I know for certain I wouldn't be paying any mind at all to the pirate running by me." He said, causing her to blush a little as she began to follow him outside.

"Screw the guards... it's not them I'm worried about. Beckett is my main concern. I don't think he'll be able to recognize me at all. Not after six years." She said, following Jack to the end of the ship's deck.

Jack stopped abruptly and turned to her, "Love, maybe it'd be a better idea to put your hair down aye?"

"What do you mean? Doesn't it look ok?"

"You really do look beautiful. But..." He took a deep breath, "Your mark love. They're going to be able to see it."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe she had forgotten that while putting her hair up. What was wrong with her? What surprised her even more was knowing the thought had caught Jack before her.

"Thank you Jack.. I.. I don't know what's wrong with me.." She said, reaching up to her hair. She stopped before taking it out, "But maybe... I just... think I'll be alot more recognizable if I take it out..."

"Love you're twenty-one. I highly doubt you look anything now like you did when you were fifteen."

She nodded and took the bun out. Quickly, she rearranged her hair into a half ponytail the best she could without a mirror.

Jack smiled, "There, that's much more better, _and_ you look just as beautiful."

The two finally made their way off the ship and into Port Royal. This was great, there hadn't been a soul in sight on the dimly lit streets.

"Jack.. why are you going that way?"

"Because Beckett is this way."

"Wait wait, stop stop stop." Michelle said, grabbing a hold of his arm. He looked at her in a state of utter confusion.

"What is it? We really don't have any time to waste."

"I know, so I thought I'd let you know you're going the wrong way." She said, showing him the compass. He stared at it, baffled. Was Beckett not at his usual quarters?

He nodded, "Alright Michelle, I know this wasn't in the plan, but lead the way."

Michelle began walking in the opposite direction. The only noise they heard were the ones coming from local bars and pubs. What took twenty minutes seemed like hours.

Suddenly, the two came face to face with three people Michelle hadn't recognized. Though there wasn't much light where they all stood, she could make out their expressions very well. Each one of them carried a look of shock, and even happiness.

"Jack?" All three of them shouted at the same time. Michelle raised an eyebrow and turned to the captain.

"Will? Elizabeth? Gibbs! What in blazes are you doing here?" Jack demanded. Did this mean they had the heart? Jack felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. Stealing the heart from Will would be no problem at all.

Michelle just stared blankly, so these two were Elizabeth and Will? Jack had told her many stories of them both. Gibbs she knew, was part of his crew.

"We were on our way to look for you Jack!" Will said. He seemed to be somewhat out of breath.

"By God Jack! We thought ye were dead! Kraken food! It's amazin' to see ya!" Gibbs said. Jack nodded at him with a smileand turned his eyes back to Will, noting the fact that Elizabeth was avoiding his eyes the whole time.

"Will, where's Beckett? And the heart?" He asked, appraoching him.

"Beckett is dead." Will said.

Confusion and disappointment had came over Michelle at the sound of the news. Don't get her wrong, she couldn't be happier to hear that he was dead. However, she wanted her revenge and now she'd never see it...

"Dead? Who the bloody hell killed him?" Jack asked, he turned to Gibbs, "Don't tell me it was the whelp?"

"It wasn't me Jack!" Will shouted, annoyed by the insult. Just as Will finished his sentence, a dark figure appeared behind them from around the small house they were standing near.

He had semi-long hair and a beard. He was an older man, obviously a pirate, and he wore a large hat. A small monkey was perched on his left shoulder, staring curiously at Jack and Michelle.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. How could the man he had killed himself be standing before him? This had to be a dream.. no.. a nightmare.

"Hello Jack, long time no see. Where's me ship?" Barbossa asked, grinning in pure delight at Jack Sparrow's expression of bewilderment.

_Uh oh! Lizzy is back in the picture! What's gonna happen? Sorry about any typos. Please review._


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontations Part 1

Wowwww 60 reviews! Thank you guys so much! Hope you like this chapter! It's part one of two, basically because it would've been way too long so I had to split it into two.

Scarlett Burns: Thanks for the reviews hun! Yes, Jack does know how to confuse things doesn't he? Ah yes Gibbs, also fond of him myself. Definately my favorite (official character) on Jack's crew! Hopefully this chapter will answer all those questions you have.

captain.J.sparrow: Wow really? That's so awesome to know my story caused actual shock! So cool! Thank you!

CaptainOfTheBlackPearl: Thank you! Hopefully I can keep up this pattern. Will try my best.

NoelCarol: Hello thanks for reading! And reviewing! Yea I know it's because when I first started I couldn't really think of any good Jack-like lines. It took me a while to catch on to his strange ways. Haha, but I think I finally got it, and it wasn't easy! Yes, building up relationships is so much better isn't it? I always dislike when I'm reading a fanfic and Jack is with the girl by chapter 2 or 3. You know? It just gets so... I dont know the word. I suck with words. But I don't like it. Haha.

sweetallure: Nice set indeed! You shall find out where the heart is in this chapter. Thank you so much, am already working on the next chappy!

**Chapter 14: Confrontations (Part One)**

Before continuing thier conversation, Will had made it a point that they should all make haste and get out of the area as quickly as possible. Beckett had been killed and soon enough Port Royal would be crawling with madness.

So, following Jack's orders, they all returned to his nameless ship and began to set sail away from Port Royal. It turned out most of Jack's crew had been at a local bar, and had retreated with them onto the ship as well. He was quite hesitant about letting Barbossa onto the ship. Barbossa however, made it very clear that Tia Dalma was the one who brought him back, and had plans for both captains. He trusted the voodoo priestess. So for now, he decided to deal with Barbossa.

Besides, Barbossa wasn't immortal anymore. He was also surrounded by a crew that was faithful to Jack, there was no way he'd be able to pull anything this time.

Jack had introduced Michelle to everyone and told them about how he washed up on Curacao after that fateful day of encountering the kraken. He told them she was the one that took him in, and that she was now part of the crew as well.

Gibbs sighed at the news. He always believed bringing women aboard was bad luck. He was right wasn't he? Just look at what happened while Elizabeth had been on board, but he welcomed Michelle aboard anyway.

Michelle was still speechless. She wanted to be happy that everyone had finally returned, but she was still too shocked about Beckett's end. She was once again beginning to worry about Angie as well. According to the compass, Will was in possession of the heart. She raised an eyebrow when she felt a sudden tug at her dress. She turned to see Jack, "What is it Jack?"

"Shhh. Come here for a moment." He whispered, dragging her away from the others in the area.

He couldn't help but notice she was on the depressed side. Of course, he knew why. Hell, he himself was even a bit disappointed he wasn't able to kill the bastard himself.

"Michelle, I know things didn't work out as planned, but let's just be thankful he's out of the picture."

"Oh I know.. I'm very thankful. It's just kind of depressing, but I know we have to move on. Right now the important thing is having Angie returned.. So I guess we should just concentrate on getting the heart back.."

Jack looked around to make sure no one was listening, "Who has it?" He finally asked, praying that it wasn't Barbossa.

"Will."

"Oh good! All right, before we continue talking to them I need to tell you not to mention anything about us needing the heart. Will's a bit crazy, I'm surprised he hasn't stabbed the bloody thing yet."

"Stabbed it? What?"

"Remember the story I told you about his father being a member of Davy Jones' crew?" She nodded at the question.

"Well, he wants to stab it to free his father. However there's got to be something going on I'm not aware of."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he would of pierced it by now if that was still the plan." Jack said, worried. What the heck was going on? Why did Tia Dalma bring Barbossa back? Who killed Beckett? And why was hadn't Will stabbed the heart?

"How are we going to get it from him?"

"I'm not sure yet. Let's go. I've got more I need to find out." Jack said, leaving the small room. Michelle got up to follow him but was stopped.

"You're name is Michelle right?" A woman's voice came from behind her. She turned to see Elizabeth. What did she want?

* * *

Jack swaggered over to Barbossa after searching for nearly ten minutes. He should've known he would be below deck chewing on one of his bloody apples, sitting comfortably at one of the tables. What was with this guy and apples anyway? He noted Michelle's disappearence and decided he'd look for her after he was done with Barbossa.

He took a seat on the other side of the table and the two just stared at eachother menacingly.

"So Barbossa, tell me, what was hell like aye?" Jack asked, forcing a smile. Barbossa just laughed, "You've forgotten I spent ten years of me life under that bloody curse Jack. Ye can't get much worse than that."

"Oh I haven't forgotten. As a matter of fact I laugh about it every time I think about when you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land." Jack responded, bringing his feet up onto the table, his smile turning sincere.

"Is that so?" Barbossa's expression turned serious and he took another bite of his apple, "What is it that ya want Jack?"

"I want to ask you some questions."

"Go right ahead but I cannot guarantee that I'll be answerin'."

Jack nodded, "Fair enough I suppose. First thing's first. Why did Tia bring you back? Don't go on telling me it's because she thought you'd help bring me back from the dead either. You were back long before anyone even thought I'd become kraken food. Am I right?"

"What makes you say that Jack?"

Jack moved his feet off the table and leaned forward, showing him the ring he'd taken off the table while visiting Tia Dalma, "I commandeered this when I last visited good ol' Tia Dalma. I know it belongs to you. So it's quite obvious you were back long before I even faced the kraken. Aye?"

Barbossa laughed, "Why, that's pretty observant of ye Jack. I'm impressed. I know just as much about her plans as you do. That is all."

"You're lying.."

"Maybe I am, hard to tell."

Jack leaned back into his chair once again, knowing he wouldn't be able to get an answer out of the captain. It was fine though, he would find out what was going on. He'd see to it.

"Very well then. Who killed Beckett?"

"Cannot say that I remember the lad's name. All I remember is watching the two kill eachother after some conversation about the opposing man's freedom. Apparently he was the one who originally gave the heart to Beckett."

"...Norrington? So he's dead too aye?" Jack asked, quite casually. He kind of felt sorry for the guy, nothing ever seemed to go in his favor.

"That was his name."

"I see... Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got other matters to tend to." Jack said, getting up from where he sat. Next he'd find Will, and attempt getting the heart from him.

* * *

"Yes.. I'm Michelle. You're Elizabeth right?" Michelle couldn't say she was too fond of this woman. Not after the story Jack had told her about how she'd decieved him with that kiss, and almost had him killed.

"I am. Would you mind if we talked for a minute?" Elizabeth asked, she seemed like she really had something on her mind. Michelle looked at her awkwardly for a moment but shook her head, "No, I don't mind."

"How long have you known Jack?"

Wow, that was an unexpected first question.

"Well.. we met right after the kraken thing happened so... almost two weeks now." Michelle answered, wondering where this was going. Elizabeth looked down, remembering how she felt sailing away on that smaller boat, watching as the monster took down Jack and the Black Pearl along with it.

"I see, and your relationship with this man?" Was her next question, her eyes now back on Michelle.

Michelle just stared at her blankly, she couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. Maybe she heard her wrong. "E-excuse me?"

"Your relationship with Jack. What is it?" She asked again, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Jack and I are friends. That is all." Michelle replied, matching Elizabeth's tone, "Though I will admit.. I do have feelings for him." She confessed, noting a flash of malevolence in her eyes.

"Well I suggest you be careful then. Jack Sparrow isn't the most honest of people. I can tell you that from experience."

"I don't think I'd be talking about honesty if I were you. He's told me a few things about you as well. Actually, I think he deserves an apology..." Michelle responded. How could she be accusing Jack of not being honest after what she'd done to him?

"H-he told you about that? Well... you weren't there so you don't know what happened! And you definately do not know my reasons for doing anything!"

"You're right I don't know your reasons, never claimed to... but I know what Jack told me and I believe him. That's all there is to it. Really though, if you have a problem with Jack you should take it up with him. Not me." Michelle said, backing up a few steps before turning around, "Good day." She said, continuing on her way to find Jack, leaving Elizabeth with her thoughts.

_Please reviewwww! The confrontations in part 2 will consist of Jack and Liz, Jack and Will, aaaand I won't say the other. Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontations Part 2

Hey guys here is 15! I think my writer's block is coming back again! Oh noes!

KeeperChic: Thank you so much! Aw, I'm sorry we had the same idea! It's ok though let me know when you have it up and I'll give it a read! The info on his past I got from the game "The Legend of Jack Sparrow" and the official Disney website long ago. The scar info is actually a deleted scene from the first movie. I'll send you an e-mail with the link so you can watch it since this site won't allow me to link you! The scene will look familiar at first but watch all of it and you'll see some new parts you havent seen before, including the scars, parts that were deleted from the final version of the movie. And actually the scars look ALOT worse on the actual DVD, on this youtube version they are a bit blurred.

Scarlett Burns: Yes Elizabeth definately has some things to be accounted for. For sure! Yea Barbossa is great ain't he? One of my fav villains!

captain.J.sparrow: Hehe no I don't think they'll be getting along, at least, not for now. Yes, Norrington is dead. sniff I'll miss him. He died with honor though. I too wanted Jack and Michelle to see their revenge but unfortunately in life the unexpected always tends to happen. ...sad sigh...

CaptainOfTheBlackPearl: Thank you! I try so hard at keeping him in character, who of the most important elements of any POTC fanfic in my opinion. (If Jack's involved of course) So that really means alot! Thanks again!

Lady Kiara Skywalker: Oh no! Having comp problems? That always sucks aye? Thank you! Will try to continue updating ASAP! Hopefully my slight case of writer's black goes far, far away.

**Chapter 15: Confrontations (Part 2)**

Michelle sighed deeply, wondering when all of this was going to finally just be over. She was beginning to miss the long boring days back on Curacao. Back when there was no drama around every corner she turned, back when her best friend was not aboard the Flying Dutchman. Being a pirate was a lot harder than she though it'd be.

She smacked herself mentally, who was she kidding? A pirate? Yea right... she wasn't even close. Sure she learned a few sword techniques from Jack but she wasn't anything special. She couldn't even get revenge for herself...

To top things off, now she had Elizabeth to worry about as well. Michelle knew she had feelings for the captain, and she was beginning to think he had some for her as well. With Elizabeth back in the picture though, would that still be the case?

She knew Jack and Elizabeth had much more history than a measly two weeks. Sighing again, she closed her eyes and leaned against one of the walls. She didn't want to think about it anymore. What was she to do now?

* * *

Jack was a tad hesitant when approaching Will, he didn't really know what he was going to do or say to get the heart back safely. He _had _to get it back though, he was so close to having his precious Pearl back. 

He finally made his advance towards the younger man, who was staring out into the open sea.

"Will! Long time no see aye? It's great to see you!" He said cheerfully, stopping next to him. Will's gaze turned to Jack, his eyes still carrying a bitter animosity towards him after witnessing the kiss between him and his fiancé.

"Yea, you too Jack. It really was a surprise at first to see you alive and well." He responded, with a fake smile and look of sincerity.

"Surprise? You of all people should know I don't go down that easily." Jack said, disappointed to see the heart was no where in plain sight on Will.

Will looked away from Jack and back to the sparkling sea, "Yea..." Was all he could say. He was so angry. How could Jack waltz on up to him after what he did and act like everything was ok? Is this how friends treated eachother nowadays? Oh but that's right, he forgot. Jack was a pirate. Why did he ever trust him in the first place?

"So um.. William. Or Will, if you please. Do you know anything about what happened to that heart?"

"Yes. I know exactly what happened to it Jack." Will said unexpectedly, turning back to him once again, "I have it! Is that all you came out here to say to me? It's always about personal gain with you isn't it?"

Jack leaned his head back, as Will was a little too close for comfort.

"Personal gain? Of course not."

"Yea right Jack! You know, I used to trust you but not any more! You're nothing but what I always despised in pirates!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Look Will, if this is about that whelp comment back in Port Royal then I sincerely-"

"This is about Elizabeth! You really must think I'm a fool or some kind of simpleton Jack! I saw you! Both of you! On that day before we left!" Will shouted furiously.

Jack was speechless, the thought had never even crossed his mind that anyone saw that kiss. Will finally backed up a couple steps at Jack's silence and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Well, I'm not going to deny what happened. If you really want the truth then I confess, I did have feelings for Miss Elizabeth. However, that was _before_ she sentenced me to my almost certain death." Jack said, his stare not leaving Will's.

A look of frustration and confusion came over Will, "What are you talking about? You're the one that stayed on the Black Pearl."

"I did stay on the Black Pearl. I didn't really have a choice since I was shackled to the bloody thing." Jack said.

"You mean Elizabeth... chained you to the ship?" Will asked. Jack nodded hesitantly, he didn't want Will to know that was the very reason Elizabeth kissed him. If he were to find out, there may have been absolutely nothing to bargain with.

"But enough about that! I'm trying to forget it. What do you say we make a deal for that heart aye?"

Will snapped out of his daze at Jack's words, "Actually for once I'm one step ahead of you Jack. I had already planned on giving this to you." Will said, reaching into his coat and pulling out the small pouch which contained the heart, "If you do two things for me!"

"Learning to bargain like a pirate now aye? All right go ahead what's your offer?" Jack asked, listening intently.

"I want you to make sure Davy Jones let's my father off of his crew!"

"Ok, and?"

"You cut off all interest you have in Elizabeth! No matter what were to ever happen you turn her down!" Will demanded.

"Done! And I'll throw in a bonus! I won't even mention this deal ever happened!" Jack said, not even a hint of reluctancy in his voice. That was even easier than he thought it'd be. The two shook hands and the deal was complete.

He never wanted to be vexed by Elizabeth, he struggled not to fall in love with her, and in the end, when he finally let his guard down, she sent him to his death.

And so, the deal was easy simply because, he wasn't in love with Elizabeth anymore. He was starting to wonder though, if maybe he was beginning to have those same feelings for another woman.

He smiled at the thought as Will handed over the pouch to him. Jack peeked inside at the still beating heart and felt an avalanche of both happiness and relief crash upon him. This was it. This was all he needed to set things right again. Jones would never persue him again, the kraken would become history, and he'd have his ship back.

Jack stuffed the pounch into his coat, "Well it was nice doing business with you, I must find Michelle and tell her of the good news. So if you'll excuse me."

"Remember our deal Jack!"

"You have my word!" Jack called to him as he walked off.

* * *

Michelle was no where to be found. How could that be? No doubt the ship was big but it wasn't _that_ big. Jack searched the decks, the cabins, even the galley. Where the heck was the young lass? He exhaled deeply in annoyance and took a swig of his newly uncorked bottle of rum. 

Turning around to begin his search again, he came face to face with Elizabeth. He swallowed his mouthful of rum and raised an eyebrow, not particularly happy to see her.

"H... Hello Jack." She said, rather sheepishly. This was the first time the two had made eye contact since their last encounter on the Black Pearl. Jack clutched his bottle tightly, "Did you need something? I'm kind of busy."

"Yes actually I... wanted to talk... about what happened."

"Well I don't. Nothing to say about it. I'm afraid apologies won't fix this. Not something this big." Jack said, walking passed her.

"But I really am sorry!" She shouted, stopping him.

He turned back to her, "Do you have any idea how close to being killed I was? I'm not a man to put my trust in anyone very often. I can say however that I did trust you." After a long time, he allowed himself to have feelings and what happened? They were used against him, as always. He was sick of it, "That trust went down with my ship." He finished with.

"I was only doing what I thought was right!"

"And the right thing is sacrificing good ol' Jack is that it Elizabeth?"

"I would very much appreciate it if you would stop addressing me that way Captain!"

Jack grinned at her response and took another drink of his rum, "Oh I see _Miss Swann_. Are you not a pirate anymore? Back to being all proper, aye? Very well then, consider it done."

Elizabeth felt a small sting of tears at her eyes as the captain turned his back on her and continued on his way without another word.

* * *

And there's 15, please review! Please oh please! begs you with puppy eyes I'm pathetic I know but please review. 


	16. Chapter 16: Love or Lust?

Hey everyone! Here is 16! Thanks so much to my reviewers! Love you guys! -

captain.J.sparrow: Sorry about the lack of Michi in the last chappy, just had to get those confrontations in there. Don't worry she's back in this one yay! I'm so sorry about making Elizabth so dislikeable! I really am trying to keep all the chars as close to their true character as possible.

CaptainOfTheBlackPearl: Oh yea there will definately be twists ahead. Some good, some bad, depending on what you consider to be good and bad of course. Thanks again!

sweetallure: Thank you! Actually I was really debating that. I really really wanted to write in Angie's POV but it would kind of give away what I wanted to be a surprise, so yea. I shall say no more. You'll see.

KeeperChic: Thank you! And can't wait to see it! Yea Jack's past is definately interesting. I heard they're finally going to talk about it in POTC 3. Hope so, since not many people seem to know about it.

Psyconorikan: Really? That's good cause I wanted it to be kinda surprising! Mission accomplished. Haha.

Second Star to the Left: Thank you so much! Hopefully it'll continue to please.

NoelCarol: Thank you so much! Yes, coming up with lines for that guy is definately a challenge! Aw, you are welcome for the fic but I should be thanking you for reading! Thank you so much!

Lady Kiara Skywalker: Wow I caught your review just in time! I was right about to update and it came in! lol. Yes, Elizabeth so got told! Haha. Do not fear, Michelle is definately near.

**Chapter 16: Love or Lust?**

Eventually, Jack came upon Michelle. She was near the starboard side of the ship staring out into the horizon, not noticing at all that he was approaching her. Her feelings of depression had worsened in that short amount of time. She always hated being dispirited, but it couldn't be helped. There was just so much going on.

"Nobody ever likes the man who brings bad news, so I bring good news!" Jack said, causing her to jump in surprise.

She turned towards him and forced a smile, "Oh Jack you scared me. So what's this good news you're talking about?"

Grinning, he pulled the small pouch out from inside his coat and placed it carefully in her hands. Her eyes widened in shock when the pouch moved on it's own every few seconds. She smiled widely, already knowing the small bag's contents.

She eagerly opened it and looked inside at the beating heart. It was absolutely, positively disgusting, but she loved it!

The young blonde threw her arms around Jack happily, surprising him. Small tears of joy streamed down her face as she felt all of her previous sadness melt away.

"Oh my God Jack you did it! Thank you so, so much! You have no idea how happy I am right now!" She cried, still hugging him. He hugged her back, "You're welcome love. I told you I'd get it back didn't I?"

She finally ended the hug and nodded as she wiped her tears away, "I know you did I was just so worried after you told me about Will's intentions. How in the world did you manage to get it from him?"

Jack looked down, remembering his promise to Will that he wouldn't tell anyone about the second part of the deal.

He looked back up to her, "Well we made a deal for a deal that's all. For me to get his father off Jones' crew."

"But... couldn't he have just done that himself? By stabbing the heart?" She asked, now confused.

"Well.. yes.. but.. I told him about our situation with Angie! And he completely, extensively,_ unconditionally_ understood so... he decided why not give it to me and kill two birds with one stone. Savvy?"

She nodded, "Oh I see. Well that was very nice of him." If that was the case though... why didn't he just stab the heart as soon as he acquired it from Beckett? Will knew nothing of Angie back then... it didn't make any sense...

She shrugged, not thinking much more of it. Who cared? All that mattered now was that they were in possession of the heart! Michelle handed the small bag to Jack with a smile, "So when will we be returning it back to Davy Jones then?"

Jack leaned his backside onto the ship's railing as he placed the heart back into his coat once again, "Whenever he decides to show up. Should be soon. Actually I'm a bit surprised he hasn't shown up yet."

She nodded and leaned onto the railing as well, her eyes wandering once again across the massive stretch of water.

"So Jack... did you find out anything else? If you don't mind me asking.."

"I did. I found out a man you didn't know named Norrington was responsible for Beckett's death." He answered, noticing the slight disappointment that clouded her emerald eyes.

"I see... Well like you said, at least he's out of the picture right?" Her gaze finally turned from the water to him, "Jack, are you sure letting Barbossa onto the ship was a good idea?" She asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Good idea? Heavens no love. I was practically forced to do so. I want to see what Tia Dalma is up to, and the only way to do that is to play along with their little games for now."

Michelle nodded at his reply and looked away. She wanted desperately to ask him about something that had been bothering her... It was hard for her to believe herself, but she'd started to develop feelings for Jack. Ever since the kiss she knew really, but the feelings had grown even stronger since then.

Could it have been love? She honestly had no idea what love between a man and a woman meant. It was true that she was ignorant when it came to knowing the difference between love and lust. All she knew was she had never felt this way about anyone before...

She knew it was bad and so she didn't say anything. She also knew deep down that although Jack was a good man, he'd never stay faithful to one woman. It just wasn't possible... was it?

Jack noticed her sudden despair and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? My intuitive sense of the female mind tells me you're troubled. Am I wrong?"

She snapped out of her daze and smiled, "No no! Nothing is wrong! How could anything be wrong? We're getting Angie back! There's no way anything could _possibly_ be wrong!"

"We really need to work on your lying skills love, they're horrible. Now come on, tell ol' Jack what's wrong aye?"

"Well there's really nothing wrong... it's just... can I ask you a question?"

"Too late you just did, but go ahead ask another." He said, pouring the last of his bottle's contents into his mouth.

"H-Have you ever been... in love?"

Jack nearly choked as he swallowed the last of his rum, the question totally catching him off guard. In love? He knew she wanted a serious answer, he also didn't want to answer the question. The main reason being he didn't want her knowing he could very well be in love... now.

"Love? As in how many women have I been with? Or my love for the sea?"

"No. That's lust... I think.. and no I'm not talking about the sea, or your ship... Seriously, come on answer the question. Please Jack?" She asked with pleading eyes, closing the gap between them as she stepped closer.

"Fine. I... have been. _Perhaps_. Was. _Am_. Before."

"Wha.. What does that mean?"

He inhaled a deep breath and nervously held his empty rum bottle tightly in one hand, "Alright fine. The truth is I-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, a familiar crash of water was heard right next to them. Michelle and Jack quickly turned to see the Flying Dutchman come from the depths of the ocean and onto the surface. Jack's crew quickly hurried over to him, along with Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will.

Michelle immediately came to a horrible realization. Why was the ship underwater when Angie needed to breathe?

She felt herself grow sick as soon as she spotted her friend next to Davy Jones. She was still recognizable but she definately wasn't the same Angie anymore. What was going on?

* * *

_Oh noes! Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews inspire me to type faster. I'm so not lying! _


	17. Chapter 17: Good Bye?

Ahhh so depressing I feel like I'm losing readers! I hope it's not so but it seems that way. Sadness has consumed me!!

Psyconorikan: Thank you! Yes it always seems to pop up at the wrong time doesn't it? Haha

Second Star to the Left: Awesome! Yea, it took me a while to update this time I'm getting that writer's black back once again. Oh noes!

captain.J.sparrow: Oh noooo poor Angie! Well, you may be right! We'll see in this chapter!

**Chapter 17: Good Bye?**

Unshed tears had already welled up in Michelle's eyes as she stared at the altered appearance of her best friend. Her short stature remained the same, as well as her hair and the basic features of her face. Her skin was much paler, almost blue in tint, and now held a slimy texture to it.

Just like Jones' crew, barnacles had dotted her figure, along with small starfish and even smaller coral-like formations.

Before Michelle could say a word, Davy and Angie appeared on the nameless ship in front of her, causing her to stumble backwards into Jack. He too, was surprised by what he saw.

Michelle couldn't tell before, but now that they were up close, she noticed the whites of Angie's eyes had also darkened to a sickening yellow.

Everything was dead silent, all that could be heard was the sway of the ocean. The two girls stared intently into eachother's eyes. Michelle could tell by the look in her friend's eyes... she knew exactly what was going on, but she couldn't believe it.

She finally stepped away from Jack and towards Angie, her movements slow, "A-Angie... we got the heart! We did it... You can come back now!" She said, forcing her tears back as she struggled to get the sentence out.

Angie half smiled at her friend, "Michelle... I'm afraid... there is no coming back.. not for me." Jack's crew exchanged baffled glances with one another.

The statement angered Michelle, "What do you mean no coming back?! What did he do to you!!?" She shouted, referring to Davy.

"He did nothing." Angie replied calmly. Her casual tone infuriated Michelle even further. How could she be so calm about this?

"He did do something! Look at you!! What do you mean you're not coming b-"

"I chose this. To be part of Davy Jones' crew."

The tears finally spilled from Michelle's eyes. She knew that was the case the whole time... but it was the last thing she wanted to hear come from her friend's mouth.

"W... what??"

Angie stepped forward and took her friend's right hand, "Michelle we've had great times didn't we? And we've been through so much. But... you've found where you belong." She said, looking over at Jack.

"But... don't you wanna stay here? With us? You can belong here too Angie please!!"

"Michelle.. you know how much I love the sea... Davy has shown me a whole new world underwater... one I could only dream of seeing before! On his crew is where I belong. Besides you don't need me cramping you and Jack." Angie said with a smile.

"How can you say that!? We've been together for so long and now you just want to leave with someone you've only known for three days!? How could you!?"

"I know... I'm sorry... I'm such a hipocrite... I felt the same way when you told me you were leaving with Jack at first... but I now realize why you made that decision... so please understand my decision now..."

Michelle looked away, it was true... how could she be so angry with Angie when she herself did the exact same thing not too long ago...? All this time she was only selfishly thinking of her wants and needs. Perhaps it was time for her to consider Angie's feelings, as hard as that would be...

She looked back up to Angie, "Will we ever see eachother again?"

"Oh I'm sure you and Jack will be needing our assistance sometime in the future." Angie said with a laugh.

Michelle nodded and the two hugged, "I'll miss you Angie, good luck and thank you for everything."

The two finally parted and said their last good byes. Michelle was still heart-broken over the situation, but she knew this was a new chapter in both of their lives and it was time to move on. She turned her back to Angie finally and walked back towards Jack, avoiding his eyes as she passed him.

Jack knew this was going to be hard on Michelle. He finally turned his eyes to Davy Jones and stepped forward, the mood on the ship was still gloomy from what everyone just witnessed.

Without taking his eyes off Davy, Jack pulled the pouch from inside his coat and held it up, "Here it is."

Will was watching intently, almost as if he was waiting for Jack to screw up.

Davy moved one of his tentacles to grab the bag but Jack pulled it back at the last moment, "Wait a minute, this wasn't what we agreed on was it?"

"What are you babbling about Sparrow! I shall raise your ship as soon as you give me that bag! Now hand it over!" Davy demanded.

"No that wasn't what I meant mate. What I meant was_ you _agreeing to give Angie back to us in exchange as well aye?"

"Well things change, and this was her own free will!"

"Aye I understand, but since things change then our deal has also changed. _So_ I'm having a thought! Since you're keeping Angie, what say you to letting William Turner off the hook? Let him die in peace already."

"Bootstrap!?"

"Aye."

Davy's glare turned to Will, "Very well Sparrow. I have no use for the man. You have a deal. Is there anything else!?" He asked, raising his voice in sheer annoyance.

Jack raised his hands up defensively, "Nothing else! Only making the trade fair again mate." He said, holding the heart out to Jones.

Davy wrapped one of his squirming tentacles around the pouch and took it from Jack. He peeked into the bag and smiled, obviously pleased with what he saw.

He stuffed the bag into his coat and raised his right hand for a short moment. Again, the crew exchanged glaces, wondering what was going on.

A blaring crash suddenly came from behind them, causing them to turn immediately towards the booming sound.

A ship as ghostly, dark, and eerie as the midnight skies of a desolate graveyard appeared before them. The Black Pearl had returned, Michelle knew from Jack's ecstatic expression. She just stared at the ship with barren and emotionless eyes.

"Sparrow! You still owe me those souls! I'll be back in three days!" Davy Jones said, turning on his crab-like leg.

"Wait! What about my father!" Will shouted, taking a few steps towards Davy before he whirled back around.

"What about him?!"

"You said he'd go free!"

"He did go free boy! Freedom from my crew is death!" Davy shouted back, frustrated. The realization hit Will hard, and he stepped back towards Elizabeth.

Davy snarled and turned once again, disappearing along with Angie back onto his ship.

Michelle glanced at the Flying Dutchman but avoided laying her eyes anywhere near Angie. She just turned her head down and stared at the floorboards beneath her as the massive ship descended underwater.

That was it... she couldn't believe it... Angie was gone, her new home now underwater on the crew of Davy Jones.

"Michelle." Jack said, causing her to finally look up, new tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She didn't say a word though, she just fell into his chest and cried. She cried for Angie. She cried for her failed attempt at revenge. She cried for what seemed like a million reasons. Jack just put his arms around her in silence and allowed her to cry. His crew, Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth began moving onto the Black Pearl, leaving the two alone to the very bleak moment in Michelle's life.

* * *

Please review guys! I am saddened and need to know if I still have my readers! My inspiration may not survive. Thanks for reading! 


	18. Chapter 18: A First for Both

Hey guys long time no see! Oh my god I'm so so so sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy with college but I'm done now until January! Yay! I've probably lost like all my readers by now noooo! Well enjoy the chappy I'll have the next one done soon, I have to warn you though, **this chapter does have adult implications**, nothing too detailed cause I didnt want to scare anyone off. Haha.

GirlMosh: Thank you so much! I'm very sorry it took so long to update, hope you're still with me.

Silvia X.: Thank you very much I appreciate it!

captain.J.sparrow: Yup you were right! Hehe, it's definately looking up for Jack and Michelle but will it stay that way? Even I don't know. haha

CaptainOfTheBlackPearl: Yea, Angie sure did. I'm still not sure if I made the right choice in doing that, but I'm pretty sure I did.

NoelCarol: Thanks! Yea I was kind of scred to write it out as I did but I think I did the right thing with Angie, even though it is sad. Sorry it took me so long to update!

KeeperChic: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you're still with me too!

**Chapter 18: A First for Both**

Her heart ached; she felt empty. It had been only a few hours later, after they had boarded the Black Pearl. Her heart was filled with anger and frustration towards her friend. Sure she was being a hippocrite. She knew this. She also didn't give a damn. Why should she? All the heartache she'd endured in the past few days was numbing.

Jack sat across from her at the old wooden table in his cabin, marking his map with deep concentration, a half-empty bottle of rum to his right. He tapped his compass lightly every few seconds, the only sound that was heard in the room. Michelle had no idea what the captain was doing, nor did she care at the moment.

Jack looked up from his work and glanced at the girl across from him. He knew she was upset. Hell, who wouldn't be? He thought he'd be much happier about his ship being returned to his posession and the kraken being called off the hunt, but he wasn't. He didn't understand why her being happy was something he wanted so much. Since when did Jack Sparrow care about anyone else's happiness? It was unheard of.

"Jack." Michelle said suddenly, breaking the dead silence that surrounded them. Jack raised his eyes once more from his map, "Yes love?"

"Why do people do that?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, not understanding the question, "Do what?"

"Why... do they all end up leaving? Why do they all end up leaving and not take into consideration anyone's feelings but their own? They call themselves your best friend... they swear they'll always be there for you..." She said, her voice was monotone. No emotion came with it at all.

Jack set his marking tool down and sighed, "People come and go love, it's just a part of life." He replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Does that mean you're going to leave too?" She asked, her voice cracking at the end of her question. People come and go? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did it mean everyone she ever met in her life would end up leaving? More importantly, did it mean he'd leave too?

A smile appeared on the captain's features, "Don't be silly Michelle. You should know better. I'm not that easy to get rid of."

She smiled for the first time that night. Did he really mean that though? Her eyes turned to him once again as he stood up and began to appraoch her slowly.

"Michi I've... been wanting to answer that question you asked me earlier." He said, stopping inches from where she sat.

"Q... question?" She knew exactly what question he was talking about, she didn't know why she decided to play stupid so suddenly.

"Aye question. Don't tell me you've forgotten it love." He responded. She stood from where she sat nervously, shaking slightly. Why was she so nervous about it? She wanted to know the answer and he wanted to give it now, so what was the problem?

"No Jack I... I haven't forgotten. The question was have you ever-"

"Been in love? Aye, I 'ave been. Very well may be right now. To fall in love is easy, but to remain in it is difficult. You've always got to remain cautious love." He said, moving a bit of hair from her face and touching her cheek lightly.

A chill ran throughout her body. She couldn't believe it, did he actually just kind of admit to being in love?

"But Jack, caution in love is perhaps the most fatal to true happiness."

"I agree. In this case being too cautious is the greatest risk of all aye?" He said with his very Jack-like smile before touching his lips to hers. She kissed him back, still surprised at what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently.

Michelle kissed the pirate back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her left hand tugged lightly at the loose end of his red bandana. This was the second time the two had kissed, and even though Michelle wanted it, she had to admit it was much more awkward this time. She'd never kissed anyone in their room before... or cabin in this case.

She wondered suddenly if this was going to lead to something more. To be completely honest with herself, she wouldn't mind it. Never would she had ever guessed she'd be ok with something like this before she was married. She was ashamed of herself. It was disgusting! How could she be ok with even thinking of doing anything like that with Jack!? He was a pirate!

How could she consider giving her purity and goodness to a man who had been with so many women before her? To a man that wouldn't care either way how much this meant to her? A man that would probably forget all about it the very next day? She did though... she did want him to be her first... Why? She was in love with this man; this pirate.

She broke the kiss and stared into his dark, lust-filled eyes, breathing heavily. He stared back, wondering why she broke the intimate kiss.

"Jack?"

"What is it?"

"I... I know this is really wrong of me... I can't believe I'm even thinking this.. You know I'm a virgin right?"

He nodded in response, "No worries, I'm aware and I've no intention of going that far with you so you can lay your worries to rest." He said reassuringly, his lips appraoching hers once more.

She put a finger up to his mouth to stop him, "Why? Am I not good enough?" She asked. Jack raised an eyebrow, was that offense he heard in her voice?

He moved her hand with his and cleared his throat, "All right, you've lost me love. You're more than good enough. All I meant by the statement was I respect your wishes to remain pure until you've married. That is what you want is it not?"

She realized Jack was all she had left anymore. Her family, the friend she grew up with... her revenge.. all of them were gone. If he were to ever leave, what would she do??

"That's what I want_ed_... I'm... not the same girl you met on Curacao anymore Jack... I've changed... as well as what I want.."

Jack still didn't understand, what did that mean??

"Michelle I still don't understand where you're going with this."

"Then I'll tell you where I'm going Jack... I... I'm happy.. with you.. _when_ I'm with you. After Beckett's death I was honestly not sure of what I was going to do... but I'm sure now. I want to remain on this ship.. Even if that means turning pirate I don't care. But right now I... want you to... go further."

Jack's mouth dropped open at her words. Was he drunk? Did she mean what he thought she meant? Usually when he was with a woman he didn't wait for any such words to be said. Strangely, even with them being said, he still was hesitant when it came to her.

"Are you... certain?"

She nodded and covered his mouth with hers, not wanting to hear any more questions about why she decided so. Maybe her decision was for all the wrong reasons. Maybe it wasn't. She didn't know. All she knew at that moment was that this man was the last of what she had in her life.

Jack decided not to ask any more questions. Although he'd been with many women before, he'd never actually "made love". In that aspect, it was indeed a first for captain Jack Sparrow as well.

* * *

I'll update soon since college is over! Please review I missed you guys! Also, hope I didn't offend anyone, I tried to keep it light as possible in that area. 


End file.
